Twin Love and Family Friendship
by Freddie'sKat
Summary: What would of happened if Fred, George and Lee met Hermione on the train to Hogwarts? What would of happened if they became best friends? Forget the Golden Trio I give you the Platinum Quartet! I don't own Harry Potter or this would have happens in the books! Reviews make me write faster. I appreciate constructive criticism but I am dyslexic and do not take kindly to rudeness. xoxo
1. Trunks and Trains

"Hermione. Its time to go sweetheart!" Came the soft voice of her mother outside her bedroom window. The eleven year old girl quickly checked she had all that she needed and excitedly sped out of her room riding her trunk down the stairs only to crash into her father who had been laughing outrageously at her excitement.  
>"Ready Pumpkin?" Her questioned his only child softly.<br>"As ready as can be Pops." She replied as he grabbed her trunk and deposited it in the boot of the car.

"FREDRICK GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY YOU STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Came the voice of a plump kindly red headed woman as she stood by an old blue car.  
>"BOYS HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" She screeched again in the general direction of a dangerously tilted house made up of many different extensions. The two boys in question soon came jogging out of the house trunks over one shoulder, red hair mussed and identical turquoise eyes glinting mischievously in the midmorning sunlight.<br>"Why mother we wouldn't want to be late," the one on the left stated.  
>"No never late mother because what a bad first impression that would be for little Ronnikin's first year," the one on the right continued<br>"And Perfect Prefect Percy's debut now,"  
>"Would we." They replied together.<br>Molly Weasley just sighed thanking merlin that she would be rid of the twins and their jokes now that they were going back to school. Its not that she didn't love her sons, no quite the opposite in fact, she adored all of her children but it was just that the twins were more trouble than she could handle and she had yet to meet anyone who had even the slightest bit of control over them. Only their friend Lee Jordan could influence them in anyway and the only family member the listen too was Charlie and only because they, as they so eloquently put it "respected the Prewettness of him". As he was the only other Weasley child to inherit the slightly shorter but much more muscular and broad stature of the Prewett family. As they piled into the car magically enlarged to fit all seven of its occupants she wondered if maybe this would be the year that they would finally calm down some.

As Hermione Grangers parents watched her run through the barrier to her new world they prayed that the little girl they adopted so many years ago would be ok all alone out there. She was mature and intelligent for her age and always had been they just wished that she had spend some more moments with them talking about silly things rather than adult things that she shouldn't have even been able to comprehend at that age.  
>"Do you think she'll be the same when she comes back?" Jean Granger asked her husband of nearly 15 years.<br>"I don't think so darling. This is her world now and we just have to support her when she needs it, we knew that when we adopted her." Replied Robert now feeling strangely weary . They stood together his arm around her waist with her head on his shoulder, his face in her hair just thinking of their little girl. As they turned to leave they noticed a group of seven red heads jogging towards the barrier that they had just sent their daughter through and laughed quietly to each other when they heard the voices of the twin boys joking with their mother. "I'm not Fred I'm George, honestly woman you call yourself our mother... Only joking I am Fred!" That's the kind of relationship they had wanted with Hermione, care free and fun but Hermione wanted to grow up to fast and with their jobs they weren't around enough to ensure that she laughed more than she read. They passed a little boy with a trunk and owl, he was alone and they assumed that he to would be joining Hermione at Hogwarts, his bright green eyes peering out wearily at the barrier from behind round spectacles and unruly ebony hair.

Hermione was used to doing things on her own whether she liked it or not, her parents were at work more then home and she was more often then not alone. Now Hermione Granger was almost 12 but then again most twelve year olds still couldn't do what she was attempting.  
>"Errgghh!" She moaned as she tried to lift the trunk that weighed atleast half her weight when empty and about triple it right now. So far she had succeeded in getting it up and was now just trying to push it onto the rack but unfortunately for her she was very small and not particularly strong but if she let go the trunk would land on her and squash her and she had already been in this position for a good 10 minuets, she considered letting it go and taking her chances of trying to get out of the way in time when someone entered the compartment.<br>"Would you like some help there..." The voice trailed off, it sounded like a boys voice she decided probably a year or 2 above her by the sound of it but she knew that there were 2 people there and wondered why the other hadn't announced himself because she had a funny feeling that the other person was a boy to.  
>"Helloooo," The voice tried again "that's usually when you tell us your name..." No it wasn't the same voice it was slightly different maybe they were twins she thought to herself.<br>"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She supplied still on her tip toes trying to push the trunk onto the rack.  
>"Fred and George Weasley at your service." The voices chimed together.<br>"Let us you with that" one asked, it was the first one that had spoken again.  
>"Oh no honestly I'm fine." She replied trying not to seem vulnerable so early on in the school year.<br>"Yeah, nope we don't believe that," the second one said.  
>"So George will get that while I catch you when you stumble because you look as if you've been holding that position for a while." The first one side again so he must be Fred she thought, that makes the second one George.<br>"Oh no really I'm-"  
>She was cut off by a pair of strong lightly muscled arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her from the floor as an identical pair of long sparsely freckled arms caught the heavy trunk as it fell not flinching or wavering at the impact merely pushing it up on to the rack a simply as one might turn the page in a book.<br>"Thank you but I didn't nee-" again she was cut off but this time by the twins snorting and Fred gently placing her on a seat then heavily dropping down to the left while George did the same to her right.  
>"Really Hermione don't lie to yourself," George started.<br>"Or us for that matter." Fred put in.  
>"Yeah you needed help we supplied, now,"<br>"Tell us about yourself." They chimed harmoniously.

"Errgghh!" the twins heard the sound of a particularly frustrated moan of a woman coming from a compartment and decided to check it out. Once they entered they saw a girl who must have been a first year with shaking arms and legs holding up a trunk as though trying to push it onto the rack whilst simultaneously trying to keep it from squashing her. She was petite as in tine and came up to their mid chests with wild mahogany curls that had a bushyness to them and wide doe like whiskey colours eyes.  
>"Would you like some help there..." Fred had offered hoping for the girl to supply her name he looked at George after a moment of two when she didn't respond, she looked deep in thought.<br>"Helloooo," George tried this time "that's usually when you tell us your name..." She seemed to have been considering something but soon after he spoke she replied with a quiet.  
>"Hermione, Hermione Granger."<br>"Fred and George Weasley at your service." They said together watching as her arms and legs kept shaking.  
>"Let us help you with that" Fred spoke.<br>"Oh no honestly I'm fine." The twins shared amused looks at this, Ginny said things like that all the time when she was obviously struggling with something but didn't want any help because this was something that she ahd decided she WAS GOING TO DO.  
>"Yeah, nope we don't believe that," George added.<br>"So George will get that while I catch you when you stumble because you look as if you've been holding that position for a while." Fred explained to her.  
>"Oh no really I'm-" She tried to protest again much to the twins growing amusement.<br>They cut her off by gently pulling her from the floor and out of danger from the trunk by wrapping Fred's arms around her waist and lifting her from the floor as George caught the heavy trunk as it fell pushing it up onto the rack.  
>"Thank you but I didn't nee-" Again they cut her off but this time by snorting and Fred gently placing her on a seat then both dropping heavily either side of her.<br>"Really Hermione don't lie to yourself," George started.  
>"Or us for that matter." Fred put in.<br>"Yeah you needed help we supplied, now,"  
>"Tell us about yourself." They chimed harmoniously.<br>And for the next few minutes the three talked and made fast friends.

They had been in their compartment for about half an hour now and where having a heated argument about houses with the twins assuring Hermione that they would still talk to her if she was in a different house because for some odd reason they really liked her already. Just as Hermione was listening the advantages of Slytherin a black boy with dreadlocks who looked about the same age as the twins burst through the door grinning wickedly as he slammed it closed behind him with a large box I hand.  
>"MONKEYS!" The boy yelled opening his arms wide to the twins who grinned back and screamed<br>"SPIDERMAN!" All of them running to embrace in a 'man-hug'. While Hermione watched on confused.  
>Once the boys had embraced 'Spiderman' turned to look at Hermione.<br>"Hello Love I'm Lee Jordan unfortunate best friend of these two noisy buggers, what's your name?"  
>"Hermione Granger." She replied softly.<br>"Well it's nice to meet you Hermione, I suppose they've already explained everything to you?"  
>"Oi, course we did you nosey bugger,"<br>"She said she'd help and that she was none for her pranks at her muggle school," said Fred  
>"She's more awesome then you!" They chimed.<br>"Fred I didn't say I was none for my pranks, merely that I played some."  
>"Hey how'd you do that?" All three boys asked in confusion.<br>"Do what?"  
>"Tell them apart?" Asked Lee "Because that sure as Hell wasn't a lucky guess." He said as the twins stared at her with something akin to admiration in their eyes.<br>"Yeah mum can't even do that," George said breaking the twins silence.  
>"Hey you no what this means," Fred continued snapping out of his silence at his twin's voice.<br>"Your not only more awesome then Lee,"  
>"But your the same level of awesome as us,"<br>"And trust us,"  
>"That is a big achievement." Once they had finished Lee and Hermione burst out laughing because of their frantic twin speak and Lee settled in with the trio for the ride cementing the bond of friendship by planning their first every prank as a quartet.<p>

Author's note:

Heyya guys I hope your all enjoying my first fanfiction. I know I am. Remember reviews are love and I'm always always always open to suggestions and help I don't own Harry Potter or this would have happened in the books. xoxo


	2. Pranks and Percy's view

After a while Fred and George seemed to remember something and pounced on Lee, who, obviously expecting this sooner or later, managed to skillfully dodge the twin terrors and landed right on Hermione's lap.  
>"Tanya!" The twins were shrieking while Lee hugged his box close to his chest, removing himself from Hermione's lap.<br>"Have they lost it?" She asked Lee, fearful for her new friends sanity.  
>"Nahh they just wanna see how long it'll take for me to get Tanya sent home this year." he said removing the lid on his box with a flourish. She peered inside the box to find a huge tarantula crawling up the side towards her. In a move that shocked all of the boys present she cooed at how cute she was and scooped the spider up with one hand and started to hum softly as the spider scuttled up her arm to the conjuncture of her neck and started weaving its silk through her hair.<br>"Bloody hell!" Swore all the boys in unison having never seen a girl that would go within 10 feet of any of them or the box untill they knew Tanya had been sent home.  
>"What? I like spiders we used to live near a zoo and it had some magical tarantulas, they escaped and went to the most magical thing in the area, me. I've had a good connection with spiders ever since." She explain answering their unasked question.<br>"I guess that's why they call you Spiderman then, huh?" She asked Lee who merely nodded still shocked that a first year girl willingly touched a tarantula.  
>"Oh no!" Fred cried<br>"What?" Hermione asked.  
>"We haven't," George continued.<br>"Given you," Went Lee.  
>"A nickname!" Exclaimed Fred again.<br>"You've got to have a nickname, we each get to give you a special one." George elaborated.  
>"Yeah I call them monkeys or Fire ants."<br>"And we call each other Gred,"  
>"And Feorge and Lee is Spiderman!"<br>"So you need one!" They chuckled.  
>"I think I'll stick with Love, it suits you because you sure seem to be full of it." Lee said making a faint pinkness appear on her cheeks<br>"I'm thinking Princess," said George "Because I have a funny feeling that your going to become the Princess of our group"  
>"Ok well I defiantly no what I'm going to call Lee." She laughed<br>"Oh yeah," He challenged "Hit me with your best shot!"  
>"Ok but you asked for it mum." She laughed along with the twins as Lee pouted at being referred to as mum but a smirk was in place on his face nearly instantly once he looked at Fred.<br>"So Freddie my son what have you decided to name your new baby sister?" Lee questioned in his awful impression of a 'motherly voice'  
>"Kitten, because your cute and kind and your hair looks kinda fluf-" Fred trailed off once confronted with her glare while Lee and George watched on amused.<br>"Oh Freddie Bear we both think that we are cute and fluffy how adorable." She said a mischievous look present in her eyes.  
>"Freddie Bear?! Are you kidding me?!" He spluttered.<br>"Of course not Freddie Bear look" and she tackled him right then and there taking Lee down as he had been sat next to the newly dubbed 'Freddie Bear' at the time landing in a human pile with Fred at the bottom Lee in the middle and Hermione on top. She then called pile on and George kept on top as she quickly rolled out of the way along with Lee while he landed completely on top of Fred who was groaning pitifully while herself and Lee sat on the floor and laughed.  
>By the time they were all calm she had dubbed George as Lacey (due to his obsession with playing with her lacey socks) and had explained to the twins why Lee laughed everytime they mentioned Spiderman. As the food trolley came around so did ideas and the quartet had quickly decided that they would play there first prank as a foursome on the train.<p>

As Neville Longbottom walked around the train in search of other first years to sit with his toad Trevor leapt from his pudgy hands through to one of the smaller compartments with its curtains drawn. Neville, not willing to loose his present from Uncle Algie already, scampered after him and into the compartment.

Just as they had finished their prep for their prank a toad leapt into their compartment and Tanya scuttled further into Hermione's hair. Just as Fred opened his mouth to ask why a they now apparently had a toad, a small boy with round features and blonde hair scampered into the compartment on hands and knees.  
>"Trevor!" He called out as he spotted the toad.<br>He went to grab his toad but the toad seemed to have other ideas and promptly leapt out of the compartment. The boy looked at his hands in shame and then, noticing that he was covered in blue paint, promptly burst into tears.  
>Hermione was the first to recover and nudged Lee to remove the paint with his wand. He quickly did as she bid and she rushed to scoop the hysterical boy into her arms making cooing noises and repeating that it would be ok. Once he had calmed she asked.<br>"What's your name?" Soft and motherly it gave way to a slight Irish lilt.  
>"N-N-Nev-il-ie L-Long-bottom." He replied quiet and dejected.<br>"Ok then Neville, I'm Hermione and I'm sorry that our prank upset you. Was that your toad in here just now?"  
>"Its ok, um yeah he, well he, I um lost him and he's new and Gran's going to kill me." He cried the last bit.<br>"That's ok Neville because we are going to help you find him, aren't we boys?" She raised an eyebrow to the three silent third years who had been absolutely no help.  
>"Of course." They chimed wearily, disheartened that their prank had failed.<br>"Wonderful, now Fred you search the front of the train and George you the middle. Lee can stay here with Neville in case he comes back and I will check the end."  
>And with that the boys who seemed to have already leant that Hermione knows best did as she bid while Neville watched in shock and Lee offered him a chocolate frog.<p>

Hours later they had almost arrived and the four were getting changed in the compartment, not wanting to que for the bathroom. When they boys first saw it, it was long and jagged going from her left shoulder blade down and around her hip in a kind of swirl.  
>"Hermione?" Fred asked mouth agape with Lee's.<br>"What in the name of Merlin is that?" George breathed eyes focused on her back.  
>"Oh I forgot about tha-"<br>"How could you forget about something like that?" Asked Lee out raged "I swear I'll kill whoevers responsible for it." He growled nostrils flaring and the twins shaking their heads furiously in agreement.  
>"Well I'd love to tell you but I don't know who gave it to me." She raised a hand to stop them as she saw them begin to speak fixing her tie as she did. "I'm adopted when I came to the agency as a four year old I had it, it was infected which is why its still as bad as it it is now. Ok so no more questions about it it makes me self-conscious."<br>They nodded in stunned agreement and then Fred laughed at Lee.  
>"Hey you can't win the I've got the most impressive scar competition now, mister I sat on a kitchen knife."<br>"Aww come on Freddie Bear you know we won those anyway because all of our scars match, now that is impressive scaring."  
>" Seriously?" Hermione asked "All of your scars actually match?"<br>"Well yeah, you see,"  
>"They're a rare kind of magical twin."<br>"There have only been four known and the most recent other than us were our uncle's."  
>"Yeah and before them it was their Great Grandfathers.<br>"and then their what was it how many Greats uncle. Ehh not my family tree."  
>"Three Greats Lee and yeah we only ever get hurt if the other twin isn't around,"<br>"Or its something seriously dangerous, but even then,"  
>"It doesn't do as much damage as it should."<br>"That's amazing" she said as the train ground to a halt.  
>"Come on Love lets get you to those boats." Lee said grabbing her hand to guide her as the twins pushed through the crowd towards a voice shouting.<br>"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"  
>"Ok Love we've gotta leave you now," said Lee dropping a kiss on her forehead as he gave her a quick squeeze and ran off to save a carriage.<br>"We'll see you in there ok nothing to worry about." George repeated Lee's earlier action and sped off after him.  
>"And we will talk to you later Gryffindor or not." Fred finished with a peck to her cheek and a momma bear squeeze dashing to the carriage that was already starting to move.<p>

She was boarding the last boat when she heard that awful boy Ronald say.  
>"Urgh why did we have to get stuck with her!" to Harry who just sighed and smiled apologetically to her. She smiled back ignoring the twins little brother deciding against telling the twins and Lee about him unless they very specifically asked. Neville started chatting to her about Hogwarts and before she knew it they were waiting outside the Great Hall to be sorted and surrounded by ghosts!<br>Someone asked about how the ceiling looked like outside and she answered.  
>"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts, a History'."<br>She saw the sorting hat that the boys had told her about and looked for them, only to find them making quiet a commotion to get her attention and waving like mad. She giggled softly and fell silent with everyone else as it began its song.  
>"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,<br>But don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<br>A smarter hat then me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,<br>Set Gryffindor's apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>If you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin,<br>Where you'll meet your real friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means,<br>To achieve their ends.  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For a Thinking Cap."  
>As the Hall burst into applause she heard Ronald telling Harry about Fred telling him he would have to wrestle a troll and laughed quietly to herself again. Then the Hall once again fell silent and the sorting began. All to soon it was her turn and she practically ran up to the stool out of nerves and as she jammed the hat on her head so she didn't have to se the inquiring stares the last thing she saw was Fred, George and Lee pulling faces and putting their thumbs up in an attempt to calm her. It didn't but it did make her smile.<br>"Ahhh Miss Granger I see you've met Hogwarts' very own pranking trio and they even seem to have excepted you into the fold quickly that's good. But never mind this where to put you, where to put you. Hmmm Ravenclaw would rejoice at having someone of your intelligence in their house and you are so kind and loyal that Hufflepuff would serve you well. Slytherin now that would be the perfect house for you but then again your blood and you do seem perhaps a little to warm for the snakes. You are very brave child and strong in more ways then one. Yes, yes I know where to put you now, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione's been up there for a while now." Lee whispered to the twins.  
>"We were just thinking the same thing." George agreed.<br>"Hey you guys don't reckon that the hat thinks she's to suitable, do you?"  
>"Maybe, I mean that's what happened to Dumbledore and McGonagall when they were first years."<br>"Yeah our little Kitten sure has got the main traits of all the houses."  
>"Yeah ma-" Lee was cut off as the sorting hat bellowed.<br>"GRYFFINDOR!" and the boys all jumped up cheering for their girl as she dashed down and flew at them hugging all three tightly as she laughed. They all picked her up and swung her around frowning as one when they realised that there wasn't enough room for them all to sit down, as she tried to dis tangle herself to find a seat, Lee grabbed her and plopped her on Fred's lap so that she could see all three of her boys and the sorting. She laughed and leant over Lee to kiss George on the cheek the Lee and than Fred on who's lap she was situated. All of the boys smiled at this however The tips of the twins ears turned Redder then their hair and Lee's skin suddenly looked alot darker then normal.

Percy watched as his delinquent younger brothers and their friend tried to get Ron's attention during the sorting and failed. However just when he was about to tell them to stop trying to distract Ron, a girl who was just ahead of him in line turned as though to look around the hall but immediately stopped when she saw the trio. As soon as she saw them her face lit up and she beamed at them throwing a wink towards them as she laughed and turned to pay attention. The boys then stopped what they were doing shared a grin and for the first time ever actually concentrated on the sorting ceremony. He watched as they took turns observing the girl and when she turned to look at them and her smile gave way to worry the one on watch would prod the other two and they would pull faces and give her a thumbs up untill she smiled again and turned back around. They did this in total seven times and Percy was feeling very proud of his brothers and their friend right then. As the girl rushed to be sorted he heard her name Hermione. She looked at the trio again and when they smiled at her she practically sprinted up the stairs in what could be portrayed as an eager manner but what Percy saw was different she wasn't eager she was petrified and had decided to do it all as fast as she could to get it over with. The boys had seems to notice this too and just before the hat covered her eyes she looked at them and the kind smiles that lit their faces were full of affection. He figured they must have met on the train but couldn't figure out how anyone that had only know the three for seven hours at most could get through the barrier that had been there since childhood. The hat took an unusually long amount of time the last reported person it took so long on was Professor McGonagall and she was very powerful. When the hat finally shouted Gryffindor she looked ecstatic and actually did sprint this time toward the boys and they engulfed her in a hug lifting her off the ground as she laughed. It was always strange to see the twins and Lee do things in unison but with Hermione it was even stranger. All four faces frowned in exactly the same way at exactly the same time when they realised that there wasn't enough room for them all to sit together. She looked about to move away clearly upset when Lee swung her around to put her on one of the twins laps, he could never tell them apart, and she beamed at them all giving each a kiss on the cheek and they all looked rather pleased all be it embarrassed by this development. He was just about to turn away when she heard Fred whisper to her.  
>"We're family now ok? That means that we don't leave one of our own alone, ever." She nodded smiling her eyes slightly glassy.<br>"Good because we're never letting you go now Love." Said Lee.  
>"Your ours Princess." Came from George and she snuggled into Fred's embrace. With her legs swung over onto Lee and George's laps George took the opportunity to play with her ankle socks twisting them around his fingers and getting them tangled as the others chuckled. She had ahold of one of Lee's hands playing with his long black fingers as Fred played with a lock of her hair and Lee fiddled with the simple empty pewter charm bracelet on her wrist.<p>

They sure do look like a family. He thought to himself as Harry Potter became the newest Gryffindor. The boys jumped up and cheered all taking it in turns to swing Hermione while chanting.  
>"We got Potter! We got Potter!"<br>She laughed at their antics then they arranged themselves in the same position as before. The boys all glared at their neighbors when they made room for Harry to sit when they wouldn't for Hermione. However they laughed and joked with him and he smiled at them and Hermione. As Harry was sat next to George he ended up untangling him everytime his fingers got stuck in her socks. Soon after Ron joined Gryffindor as well and he congratulated his little brother all while observing his quieter then usual brothers and friend. When Ron saw Hermione he made a face of disgust and she shrunk back into Fred shivering at the intensity of his glare. Fred merely thought she was cold so wrapped an arm around her while unclipping his cloak and wrapping it around her to keep her warm. She smiled at this act and blanked Ron for the rest of dinner, he seemed rather peeved that Harry and Hermione were getting along so well with the twins and he was basically ignored. As dessert replaced dinner Hermione groaned saying if she had known about dessert she wouldn't have eaten as much because now she was to full to have dessert. All in the near vicinity laughed at her statement having all known how it felt. As they all dug in she curled her head into the crook of Fred's neck while Lee removed his cloak only to lovingly place it over her legs and tuck it under earning her many death glares from almost all of the girls and some of the boys around the room but she didn't see them. When she grumbled something into Fred's neck he laughed and grabbed her untouched spoon passing it to George who scooped up a bit of his trifle and handing it to Lee who then proceed to feed her when Fred managed to get her to move her head from his neck. She laughed and the sight made Percy's heart feel warmer just observing the love and trust that had been built within a few hours. She then took the spoon and proceeded to eat little bits of the boys deserts from their plates and feeding bits of their deserts to those in the little huddle who wanted to try. Percy felt alot more respect to his brothers and Lee after that especially after they told Angelina to 'go get that broom out of her arse and fly away' for trying to push Hermione off of them when she fell asleep contented in their warm embrace.

Author's note:

second chapter. YAY. I'm going to try and do at least three chapters a week but I have loads of homework to do Urgh. Reviews are love and unfortunately I am not the beautiful J.K. Enjoy guys xoxo


	3. Snapey and Sleepovers part 1

As the feast finished Percy called all of the Gryffindors to follow him as he had the password. He was about to wake up Hermione when George promptly stood in front of her and shook his head he shed his cloak as well. As Fred walked flanked by George and Lee, they wrapped it around her again to keep out the old castles winter chill and she held tighter to Fred while Lee told a 6th year student off for jostling her. Once they had got inside everyone migrated to their rooms except for the quartet. Percy being a Weasley as well as a prefect decided that he would wait and listen to what they were going to do.  
>"Should we wake her up?" Asked Fred.<br>"No I don't want her alone in that dorm. Did you see the way those girls were looking at her?" Hissed Lee.  
>"Yeah but she can't sleep down here and I doubt she'd be pleased if she woke up in our room."<br>"Fine." Huffed Lee "But I don't like it" he said  
>"Neither do we." Was the in sync reply he received.<br>"Princess its time to go to bed Princess but we can't carry you there because of the damn enchantments." George spoke softly but loud and firm in her ear.  
>"Ummkay Georgie," she mumbled sleepily. "Love you guys, real family now, never alone." As she wearily rose to leave she gave them each another peck on the cheek and wobbled up to the girls dorms.<br>"Love you too they called and received a halfhearted wave in return.  
>"You can come out now Perce." Came the melded voices of the boys.<br>"We know your their."  
>"What's going on boys?" He questioned trying his best to look like a good prefect.<br>"Drop the act Perce I've known you since I was one, we no your concerned," Lee said  
>"But we met her on the train and it was just like finding a part of you that you never knew you were missing," Fred continued.<br>"But once you found it you couldn't love without. Its like when we found each other it was natural," Said George  
>"It was Right." They chimed<br>Percy was so shocked that all he could say was  
>"Bed now, goodnight boys." Staring pointedly at them untill they went to their dorms.<p>

As soon as Hermione got to her room she notices the dirty looks and loudly whispers comments. She ignored them, like she cared what four stupid girls thought of her. Her bed was right by the window, farthest from the mirror which they seemed to think was a bad thing but she didn't complain, just grateful that their way of tourchering her was failing. As she opens her trunk she was now glad that the boys insisted on putting a privacy charm on it as it was glowing bright orange telling her that they had tried really hard to get into her trunk. Once changed she closed the curtains around her bed and touched her wand to the knot in the wood the boys had told her of. It stopped people from getting to the person in the bed making the curtain into a kind of shield. At half one it started the girls trying to get through her curtains. It didn't stop until quarter to three. At six she was up and at half six she was getting dressed. She was ready at quarter to seven and went to wake up her boys.

"MORNING" Shouted a vey loud obnoxious female voice.  
>"UP AND ATAM" she sung tickling Georges foot, making him jump out of bed in only his orange boxers, grab a towel and run to the shower.<br>"Freddie Bear," she cooed in Fred's ear "Your missing the blueberry pancakes, Ron was about to grab the second to last one when I was down there." At hearing this Fred jumped out of bed as well in his purple boxers grabbing a towel and running for the showers as well.  
>"Oh Leeeee," she sang by his ear.<br>"I know that its only five to seven right now Love so you'd better have a good reason for waking me up." He grumbled loudly.  
>"Oh but Lee its finally Friday." She sighed collapsing on top of him.<br>"I don't care." He growled. Lee was not a morning person, there was an unwritten rule that all Gryffindors and lots of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws knew, even some Slytherins knew it. That law was to leave Lee well alone when he was tired. The twins had warned everyone not to go near him in the morning and one morning in halfway through their second year Filch had caught him walking back from a detention that had overrun and he was dragged around the castle untill two in the morning, when a worried McGonagall had finally found them after the twins coming to her at twelve to inform her of his disappearance. He got back to the common room at half two and finally got to bed at three. The next morning their was a problem with the schools bells and Lee was woken a six. They went down to breakfast where the twins proceeded to be their usually happy and bouncey selves when Lee fell asleep at the table and a fifth year did something very stupid dispute the twins warnings. He woke Lee up . Not only did he wake Lee up he woke him up with ice cold water to the face. Another little none fact about Lee Jordan he loathes being cold. The boy who was a prefect and should have none better was promptly tackled by a very angry second year. Said second year then proceeded to break said prefects; nose, wrists, left leg, left elbow left cheekbone and take five big chunks out of him while biting and tearing. The fifth year was in the hospital win for a week due to the stress and not even Snape dares,wake Lee up if he nods off in a lesson.  
>"Well you should care because tonight we are having a sleepover and I managed to persuade the twins to let us paint their nails."<br>Lee shot up.  
>"I'm listening."<br>"Ok you know how I said that my bracelet it empty for a reason and they desperately want to know why. I told them I'd tell them. I mean its not even a secret I just couldn't be arsed to explain at the time."  
>He laughed and got out of bed dressed only in black boxers.<br>"I'll get in the the shower." He said  
>"And I'll pack your bags and make sure you wear clean cloths." She laughed as he walked out of the room towel in hand. Ever since that first night all of the first years except for Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean had been awful to her and she was so glad she had her boys. They had memorised her timetable and would run to and from their classes just so she would have someone to walk with and they always carried her bag even when they had to wrestle it from her. The girls in her form kept calling her a whore and trying to damage her stuff so in the end she just moved everything in to the boys room and came to get it when she needed it. Their room had plenty of space because it can house ten boys comfortably and it only had three desks and three double beds. The was a massive cauldron in one corner and the one chest of drawers that was in their was full of potions ingredients. She had been given the window area to put all of her stuff in and they all spent a ridiculous amount of time in here. People would offer pop in to see if they were up to anything explicit and find Hermione testing or being tested by one of the boys while the other two worked or the three of them huddled around a desk while she cleaned up. It was as though they'd been doing it their whole life. The boys were not messy but were either to exhausted or to busy to put everything away properly. Over the past two weeks Hermione had perfected wrinkle free charms and was using them as she pick things up off the floor, pointing her wand and muttering the incarnation then folding and placing in the correct trunk. If she found dirty washing she used her wand to bundle it up into a Quaffle shape and size and throw it into the wash basket. She had not yet missed and the boys were begging her to tryout for the Quidditch team. As she was ready so early every morning once she had successfully sent them off to the showers she would make their beds, lay out their clothes and pack their bags pass the time.<br>By the time the boys had come back they had have towels slung low about their waits and she was sit on George's bed with the curtains closed untill they had their underwear on. One they did she quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in the bed and fixed the curtains then slipped her shoes on. George who had change first walked up to her and she tied his tie smoothing his shirt and jumper down and swiping her hands quickly through his hair to fix it for him in a way that his big hands could not and then repeated the action with Fred. The twins couldn't tie ties at all and if it came completely undone then Lee would have to tie them and he wasn't much good either so she did it for them every morning. As Lee walked up she tied his tie and tapped one of his dreads with her wand making a bright turquoise bead appear there, the same colour as the twins eyes.  
>"What was that for Love?"<br>"I got this book in the library for hair spells to try and kill the frizzyness of mine and I found this one and I thought it would suit you. I'll give you different ones on different occasions like today was the first day it took me less than 15 minuets to get you out of bed." She laughed.  
>"Hey Lee I know you love our eyes," started Fred<br>"But really mate trying to match us is a bit sad," said George  
>"Even if it does look good." They finished together.<p>

As they walked down to breakfast the boys got the usual amount of flirting and admiring looks from both genders and Hermione got the usual number of mouthed death threats and glares. She laughed them off as they say at the table in a position that had become familiar to them, Hermione on Fred's lap, George playing with her socks and Lee with her bracelet. She always had one of their cloaks wrapped over hers as her parents told her she wouldn't need cloak and refused to by her one. She went over her first two weeks in her head, she was top in all of her classes and the teachers and many older students loved her. She had her boys and played pranks with them. She was happy here at Hogwarts despite the hatred she seemed to inspire in so many of the twins admirers and Slytherins.

"Your days not so bad today apart from double potions Love."Lee said to her as she plopped three sausages on his plate and two on the twins.  
>"I actually really like potions." She said putting two hash browns on each of their plates.<br>"Really, I thought we were the only ones that actually enjoyed of Snapey's sense of humor." Said George trying and failing to get his fingers untangled from her sock.  
>"Come on guys, he a good teacher with a dry sense of humor, why wouldn't I like him?" She chuckled whilst placing blueberry pancakes on Fred's plate, drop scones on Lee's and buttered white toast on George's.<br>"Well because he's a git to most people." Replied Fred as Lee and George passed Hermione the scrambled eggs which she diligently piled on in the right helpings to each individual boy.  
>"Yes well 'most people' in Snape language tends to mean idiots," she replied as Lee Fred and George waited for to grab a little bowl and fill it with fruit and place it on her lap as before they dug in.<br>"And unfortunately for the poor man this school is full of them." She continued. As they ate and listened it her, she filled Lee's goblet with coffee, Fred's with apple juice and George's with tea before grabbing herself a goblet and filling it with water.  
>"Really he deserves a pay rise, I'm not joking when I say I agree with him that all of the class are a health hazard." She ranted "I mean really some people just shouldn't be allowed to do potions like Ronald, I mean he is ridiculous and he doesn't even try or pay attention, he could kill us all. And what's more Neville is a good potion maker I've seen it myself but because he is always upset that Snape seem to be yelling in his direction because he's got Ron on one side and Seamus on the other he's panicking and doing it wrong and I me-" She was cut of by Snape's voice coming from behind her and she dropped the strawberry that she was about to viciously bite into.<br>"Miss Granger you are excused from all of your lessons today, come and see me in my office when the bell goes."  
>Lee had caught it and eaten her strawberry so she glared at him and growled.<br>"You owe me a strawberry Jorden, that was my last one and I love st-" she was cut off by Snape's cough this time and quickly said.  
>"Oh sorry sir yes of course, I'll see you in an hour sir." She smiled brightly up at him. He nodded and walked to the head tabel.<br>"How long was he there for?" She groans while she buried her face in Fred's neck.  
>"Since we sat down." Lee said through his laughs and sausages.<br>"I think he was going to tell us off for our seating arrangement but heard what you were ranting about." George grunted through his eggs.  
>"And decided that it was interesting. If it makes you feel any better he looked like he agreed with you." Fred said but she felt the words rather than heard them as they vibrated thought his chest.<br>"Aww don't kid the poor girl Freddie Bear," Fed growled at Lee's use of the nickname. "He looked like he wanted to laugh and Merlin knows that's a new development."  
>She groaned into Fred's neck again, she was doomed.<p>

Kissing her boys on the cheek she grabbed her bag and ran through the corridors and managed reach Snape's office just as the bell went. She knocked and he immediately let her in.  
>"Professor, what did you want to see me about?" She asked sitting in the leather seat opposite his when he motioned for her to did so.<br>"Miss Granger, your little speech about potions today was a very accurate account of what actually happens in potions. Now I am interested in starting a small class where I can teach properly and I would appreciate it if you would join and help me source more members."  
>"Professor I would love to. I can tell you six students who would be perfect for this."<br>"Thank you Miss Granger. Now if you agree to do this you get to have free periods instead of potions lessons as long as you come to the hour and a half long sessions on Thursday's after dinner. Now who are these other students?"  
>"That sounds wonderful Professor. Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan."<br>"Mr's Potter, Longbottom and Finnigan. Really Miss Granger?"  
>"I've seen it myself sir Harry's very good when Ronald isn't distracting him by whining, Neville is just scared because while you try and glare at Ronald and Seamus at once you end up glaring at him making him nervous. And Seamus, please how many potions need to be explosion proof tested or brewed with explosions, he's perfect at that."<br>"Ok Miss Granger, the first session will be this week I will inform the others via owl. Thank you for meeting with me. You now have the rest of the day of classes. Good day Miss Granger."  
>"Thank you and good day to you too Professor."<br>She left the dungeons at nine o'clock leaving her time to do something she needed solitude for. She raced up to the boys room and deposited her stuff, changing into some black leggings a long yellow vest top and and old Weasley jumper of Fred's that he had given her when she moan about the cold. It was navy blue with a big yellow F in the middle, George and Lee had some exactly the same but with a G or a L respectively. George told her that they all had different colours but the twins and Lee always got the same colour. As she walked to the desk she locked the door and tied her hair back messily so that she could see. After a few hours of very hard and high grade wand work she hid her work and unlocked the door curling up in the nearest bed.

When Hermione didn't show for lunch the boys got worried and wanted to go and find her but Harry reminded them that she would be really angry for missing classes just to look for her so they left it. As soon as Care of Magical Creatures finished they raced up to their dorm and chucked their bags on Lee's bed, they were about to dash out of the room to look for Hermione when they saw her getting up and grumbling having just had their fairly heavy bags chucked on her while she was sleeping.  
>"Love," Lee scooped her up. "We were worried something had happened when you missed lunch we didn't know that you'd be there. We're so sorry, are you hurt?" He rushed out.<br>"I'm fine guys just a little tired, ok. Now lemme go to sleep."She pushed their bags off the bed and got under the covers. So much for a sleepover tonight then they thought.

She woke up just before dinner still a little tired but perfectly capable of functioning. As she walked down with her boys she asked them what they were going to do for their sleepover tonight remembering their conversation last Sunday.  
>"Hey Princess what's wrong?" Called George from his desk.<br>"Oh nothing important Lacey darling." She teased.  
>"Aww come on kitten spill before we don't let you test us anymore." Fred grinned at her as Lee tried to stilled a laugh.<br>"I guess I'm just a bit envious of the girls in my dorm. I mean it must be like one massive sleepover every night and I've never had a sleepover." She sighed feeling pathetic.  
>"Don't look so depressed Love," Lee called from by the cauldron. "You can have a sleepover with us." He shrugged "No biggie."<br>She lifted her head up with a wide smile on her face.  
>"Really, like a really sleepover with sleepover games?!" When he nodded she flew at him crushing him in a hug chanting"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Over and over again while the twins groaned.<br>"Yeah we'll do it next weekend I promise." He replied.  
>Having later been filled in on the details of sleepover's with girls by the twins he instantly referred his decision but they all refused to take it back because the smile on her face was worth it. Or that's what they kept telling themselves.<p>

Author's note:  
>Ok so next chapter we have Hermione's birthday and very soon I will explain why its so important that you remember she's adopted. If anyone has any good ideas for pranks they could pull I'm all ears. I'm having trouble with deciding who to ship Lee with and if you have anyone in mind just put them I a review it can't be Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, OC, or anyone really old (I saw something the other day where he was shipped with McGonagall). Again I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did though and reviews and constructive criticism is really really welcome. Enjoy xoxo<p> 


	4. Snapey and Sleepovers part 2

"Nooo!" Came the feminine shriek from the third year boys dorms, it was followed by outrageous laughter, a heavy thump and a masculine groaning noise. Percy laughed quietly to myself. Almost all of the third years and above where smiling whilst listening to the racket above. All of the first year girls and Ron kept moaning saying that someone should make them shut up when a seventh year shouted at them.  
>"Oi you little pains I'm doing ten N.E.W.T's and the only noise disturbing my studying is your petty moaning. Either tell a prefect QUIETLY, or shut up."<br>They looked affronted for a moment and then a girl, Lavender, he thought she was called approached him.  
>"Make them shut up." She huffed<br>"Excuse me but I am a prefect at this school and I'm taking five points from Gryffindor because of your attitude. Now what was it that you wanted." She scowled at him and many of the older students chuckled at this.  
>"I'm sorry," She said. She didn't look it but he can't have everything.<br>"Its just that the people up there are being ever so noisy. Could you make them be quiet." She asked snottily looking down her nose at him.  
>"I'll see what I can do." I sighed as I went to bring them down, I really didn't want to interrupt their fun.<p>

"NOO!" screamed Hermione as Lee came at her with some pink substance. "Save me Fred, George!"  
>Her knights in shining armour, George was tied up while Fred applied orange nail varnish to all of his nails, using a drying spell to keep it there for at least two days in retaliation for George having done the same to him only moments ago but with purple. Fred untied George and they tackled Lee who groans loudly. While she painted his nails turquoise to match the bead in his dreads and his pajama bottems. Fred and George were just getting off of him after preforming the spell when Percy came into the room.<br>"You'll have to come downstairs for a bit the first years are complaining." He sighed not looking into the room and walking away.  
>"Aww I was having fun." They all said together. Hermione then had the brilliant idea to finish up downstairs. She had to drag Lee down when he remembered that he had painted nails. As they reached the common room alot of girls gasped at the sight of the boys. Having thought that they would be in their room all night the boys had foregone shirts and were dressed only in pajama bottems slung low on their hips they colours of which matched their nail varnish. They were glad that Hermione had grabbed a few blankets. Lee groaned again when Oliver Wood felt the need to comment on their 'make overs'.<br>"Oi Lee I love you nails, where did you get them done." He shouted making the residents of the common room laugh and he stuck his middle finger up only to remember that was just broadcasting the fact that he had colourful nails.  
>"Ollie, oh Ollie darling!" The twins squawked. "We had ours done at the same place what do you think?" They both shoved their middle fingers up for his inspection.<br>"Nice boys, but why hasn't your little sparrow got hers done?"  
>"Aww thanks a bunch Ollie I was just getting them to forget." Hermione said as she successfully dodged Lee and George only to be caught by Fred.<br>"Come on boys!"Fred yelled and they painted every three of her nails with the colour they were wearing.  
>Once done the boys released her and they went to the corner to attempt to build a fort. After fort building turned up in a pillow fight they used magic to build their fort. As the boys clambered in Hermione in her pale grey pajama bottems and her jumper of Fred's stopped to stretch. Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw her wearing a Weasley jumper and the glare he sent her could kill even Snape.<p>

Fred, George and Lee were peaking out of their fort when they saw Ron glaring at THEY'RE Princess.  
>"We'll kill him." They swore as Hermione crawled in.<br>"What do we do now then?" She asked.  
>"Truth or dare?" Lee suggested instantly regretting it.<br>"What's that?" Asked George, with his head tilted to the side in question along with Fred's. As Lee Hermione explained truth or dare to the twins Lee got a bottle out and placed it on the floor putting cushions and blankets in a circle around it situating himself by the 'door' to their fort with his back against a sofa. Fred and George mimicked his movement once Hermione had finished explaining. Hermione herself just curled up with her head on Fred's lap. George spinned the bottle and laughed as it landed on Hermione.  
>"Truth or dare Princess?" He grinned wickedly.<br>"Dare!" She laughed putting on a brave face and tensing her muscles pretending to look tough.  
>"Hummm I dare you to eat that green Bertie Bott's bean that you refused to even touch."<br>She blanched as Lee ran handed her said bean from the box he had just opened. As she put it in her mouth and chewed she turned a pale green but she still swallowed, downing the bottle of butterbear that Fred handed her.  
>"What was it?" The boys asked eagerly.<br>"Wasabi dipped bats eye." She said the greenness receding as she spinned the bottle and it landed on Fred.  
>"Truth of dare Freddie Bear?" She asked the image of sweetness.<br>"Dare." He replied excited.  
>"I dare you to eat all of the bacon off of Ron's plate tomorrow at breakfast." They all laughed as Fred gulped but nodded determinedly.<br>The game continued in this manner and by the end they each had some pretty scary dares to do. As well as easting Ron's bacon Fred had to tell Professor Sprout that he thought she had a nice set of peas and could he see under the pod and serenade Filch. Lee had to flirt with Snape, wear a bra and ask McGonagall if she would do it up for him in the great hall and ask Malfoy for a kiss at the Halloween feast. George had to profess his undying love for Professor Flitwick and serenading him in the great hall on Hermione's birthday, wear a skirt to the Halloween feast and go comando for a week. Hermione had gotten some of the worst dares and had to blow Professor Quirrell a kiss every time he was within ten feet of her, flirt with Crabbe, lick Harry on the cheek from bottom to top and wear Fred's clothes all of Monday.  
>They were all comfy and it was about one in the morning when George brought up her bracelet.<br>"Why is it empty and why is it pewter I thought it would be a precious metal or something?"  
>"Because my mum and pops said that it was to symbolise a new beginning. They said they wouldn't get me any charms because this was special for Hogwarts and its pewter because I love pewter its, I dunno comforting."<br>"Oh, ok." George yawned.  
>"Mmmmhmmm." She replied as they all drifted off to sleep curled together. Lee and George had their backs to the same sofa and Fred had his head resting on George's shoulder with George's head on Lee's shoulder and Lee's head on Fred's. Hermione was in a ball on Lee's lap with her head on Fred's while each boy subconsciously stroked her hair.<p>

As the four settled into a corner and attempted to build a fort many of the common rooms occupants watched laughing as it turned into a pillow fight instead and they had to magic up the fort. Most missed the glare that Ron sent Hermione's way but Percy didn't deciding that he would keep a closer eye on his little brother from then on. You could he's the laughs emanating from under the blankets and as many went to bed they smiled at the simple joy of such a pure friendship.

When the boys woke up at 7 Hermione was still happily sleeping so they picked her up and put her to bed on George's bed while they put the finishing touches on the birthday presents they had made for her. They worked in a comforting quiet while she slept, that was untill Lee burned his already cut finger and let loose a very loud string of profanities making Hermione jump out of bed, wand in hand. When she saw Lee's hand she rushed to the chest of drawers otherwise known as their potions cupboard and grabbed something from her draw. Grabbing Lee's hand and applying the smelly yellow junk from the tub. As soon as it touched the damaged skin Lee hissed with pleasure as the pain instantly disappeared.  
>"What is that stuff." Sighed Lee.<br>"Good morning Hermione im sorry for waking you. Oh that's quiet alright Lee. Thank you for healing my hand, and please forgive me for my language. Oh really Lee that's all right. Might I enquire as to what you healed my hand with Hermione? Of of course Lee its Essence of Murtlap, commonly used to treat wounds to the hand as it is made with bowtruckle finger tips."  
>"Ok I get it morning and I'm not sorry for swearing. Better Love." He ginned at her and she hit him upside the head not even trying to hide her matching grin. When the twins laughed she hit them too and they tried to pout but the affect was somewhat ruined by them trying to stifle their laughter. As she poked them Fred shouted at the top of his lungs.<br>"ABUSE, ABUSE IN THE THIRD YEAR BOY'S DORMS!" And they all collapsed into a fit of laughter on Lee's bed. Unfortunately half of the house seemed to have heard Fred's cry's and smiled at them when they saw them laughing. Percy then proceeded to try and lecture Fred on shouting inappropriate things all the while calling him George. When Fred pointed out that it was Fred that shouted Percy apologised and went to lecture 'Fred' who was actually George.  
>"-And don't do it again ok Fred. Now all of you get out of your pajamas and get down to lunch as it's half twelve already."<br>"Lets get ready then." Said George.

I had been a very strange week so far for the boys; Hermione was avoiding them, Snape was smiling at them and if you added in the dares they had done it was definitely the weirdest week they had so far. Hermione was always flirting with Quirrell and Crabbe she had also licked Harry's cheek but wouldn't come near them long enough for them to discuss her wearing Fred's clothes (Fred found this dare annoying as he didn't want Hermione to wear his boxers). Lee had flirted with Snape and gotten badly shot down, George had been going commando all week and it was only Wednesday and he was finding it ridiculously uncomfortable. Fred been stabbed badly with Ron's fork when he tried to take his bacon, been given a detention with Filch for serenading him and had then promptly go out of that detention when Professor Sprout had completely misunderstood his innuendo and had actually let him into Greenhouse Seven to look as some magical peas.  
>Tomorrow was Hermione's birthday and their first advanced potions lesson with old Snapey and they were anxious as to what was going on.<p>

After the weekend the bullying that she normally ignored got worse and worse sometimes it made her want to cry. She stayed away from her boys she didn't want them to see her like that. She ate in the kitchens and slept in secret passageways to try and escape it all. On Thursday she was woken up by Peeves who seemed to have developed a soft spot for her. She thanked him and got ready for her day, she knew that there was something important about today but couldn't put her finger on it. As she walked into the kitchens and was talking to Punkin she remembered. She had her first advanced potions lesson with Snape today.  
>"Not that Punkin doesn't love Miss Mione, but does Miss Mione be thinking of goesing back tos her Fred, George and Lee." She asked twisting her freshly laundered tea towel around her long fingers.<br>"I don't know Punkin." She sighed, "Maybe when I get used to the things all those people say and do."  
>"Punkin's Miss Mione should tells someone." Punkin urged.<br>"Maybe Punkin, maybe. Thank you for breakfast I'll see you later, bye." Hermione called as she jogged to Transfiguration.  
>"Is Miss Granger being bullied Punkin?" Severus Snape asked stepping out from behind the ice box he had been hiding behind.<br>"Yes Possery Snapey, Punkin's Miss Mione is beings badly bullied, it is getting worse then when she is first starting at Hoggywarts."  
>"Hmmm, thank you Punkin." He said as he glided out and towards the Headmasters office, he had alot to think about especially after all of the things he had heard Hermione confess to Punkin.<br>"You's is always welcomes Possery Snapey." Punkin called after him.


	5. Bullies and Boys Bedrooms

Hermione's day was quickly going from bad to worse. So far Lavender had managed to send a severing charm at her bag on the way to Herbology, making all of her books fall in to a mucky puddle that the girls then proceeded to stamp through, ruining her books. This incident had made her late and she had points taken for it. Once Herbology ended she had planned on staying behind to apologize for being late when it hit her. The massive terracotta plant pot that Lavender and Pansy were levitating smashed over the top of her cutting her face and arms.  
>"Oops. Didn't see you there." Said Lavender laughing.<br>"Yeah we were just trying out a new spell of the pot. It makes the pot try and fill itself up with mud." Cackled Pansy. Lavender frowned slightly at this but Hermione missed it as she was already fleeing, hoping that Punkin would still be in the kitchens ready to heal her again.

_"Whore!" The word that had been spat at her amongst the other girls giggles was taunting her. As the tears ran down her cheeks she knew she couldn't go to the boys about this, no she had to go somewhere that no one would ask any questions. Then it came to her The Kitchens. The elves would fix her and if she asked them not to they wouldn't tell. _  
><em>As she entered the kitchens some of the elves gasped at the sight of the crying first year that so often visited them covered in blood. Many rushed to help but were beaten there by the youngest elf. Punkin had only just turned 7 but she knew that this girl needed her. Punkin's mother and father had both died when she was 5 and she hadn't spoken a word to anyone since, the older elves watched in shock as Punkin took their young mistresses hand and sat her down on a bench.<em>  
><em>"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry I-I didn't mean to disturb you o-or give you mo-more work but I-I just couldn't go to anyone else." She sobbed<em>  
><em>"That is being ok Miss Mione. Would Miss Mione like to talk to Punkin."<em>  
><em>Punkin waited untill she calmed down, giving her an encouraging smile, prompting her to go on.<em>  
><em>"I, its just, well I-I was was walking into my dorm to sleep and this girl Lavender jumped on me and pinned me with another girls help." She explained. "Then another girl, she-she-she got this little knife and stabbed my finger pad." She said showing Punkin the pad of her wedding ring finger. "Then they put this stuff in the cut and it bubbled up and healed. Ever since these massive cuts have been coming up all over my body and them after five minutes they bubble up and he's but still hurt." She looked at Punkin with wide pleading eyes.<em>  
><em>Outraged by this Punkin vowed she would do everything in her power to get revenge.<em>  
><em>"Punkin bes having you fixed up right aways Miss Mione." She smiled and snapped her fingers resulting in the pain in Hermione's body disappearing instantly.<em>  
><em>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed engulfing Punkin in a huge momma bear hug.<em>

Just before Hermione reached the kitchens Snape stepped in front of her scowling.  
>"Miss Granger, your very nearly late to your first advanced potions lesson. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked in his silky voice.<br>"N-no sir of course not." She stuttered. Oh no Fred, George and Lee were going to see her like this, she panicked. As she was about to tell Snape that she felt ill and that maybe she should go and see Madame Pomfrey Snape said.  
>"I know what you're thinking Miss Granger and you'll have to face it sooner or later, so why not now?"<br>Hermione sighed, resigned to her fate and continued to walk with Snape, that was untill-  
>"Ahh!" A pitiful whimper escaped Hermione as she put her hand on the banister of the staircase. Snape spin around at a scarily fast pace and gently but firmly took her hand and inspected it. He hissed when he saw it and a dark look, darker and crueler than ever before, appeared on his face. He then looked at her sympathetically and gently put her less damaged hand on his arm, linking them as he guided them to his office. She smiled at this action and let herself be lead.<p>

Fred, George and Lee were all pacing in perfect sync around Snape's office. Harry, Neville and Seamus watched on, torn between amusement at their actions or fear due to the look on their faces. Every now and then the boys would stop, look at each other then shake their heads and continue pacing, their expressions had been getting steadily darker untill the three first year boys were utterly terrified of even breathing wrong for fear of upsetting the older boys.  
>When the door to the office finally opened every jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway battered, bleeding and bruising was Hermione, tears making there way silently down her face as she clung to Snape like a lifeline, all the while he was stroking her back, making soothing noises and holding her close. That lasted for all of five seconds before the older trio of boys ran to her and dropped to their knees in front of her unshed tears in their eyes.<br>"Princess?" Croaked George not believing his eyes.  
>"Georgie."she breathed back, her tone thick with fear and worry.<br>"What happens Love. Do we have to kill someone? because we will." Lee begged eyes still wide hand half outstretched wanting to reach for her but scared she would bolt.  
>"We would Kitten, for you, anything for you. We're family that means that we never leave on of our own behind." Fred spoke, repeating his words from her first feast, in not even a whisper but it was heard all through the room.<br>"We love you Hermione." They chimed sincerity clear in their tones.  
>"No matter what." Their was an air of finality when Fred said those three words and that was when the dam broke. She let go of Snape and dropped to her knees with them holding them all close peppering their faces with kisses. As Lee moved to kiss her on the cheek she hissed in pain and they stopped carefully, ever so carefully they stood up and pulled her up with them.<br>"Explain." Was the one word that came from George's mouth as Snape waved his wand over her removing the bits of terracotta, cleaning the wounds then knitting them back together.

Two hours later Hermione finally finished her tale and all six boys and the one man were absolutely furious. Snape walked through the fire and left them alone.  
>"That's it I'm taking Lavender up on the offer of sitting next to her in Charms!" Seamus fumed.<br>All of the boys turned to glare at him untill they heard Hermione laugh. At their questioning looks she merely shrugged and said.  
>"Don't get mad at Seamus, have you guys got any idea how many times, on average, he blows something up every Charms lesson?" When they shook their heads she sighed and answered.<br>"Seven, their is a good reason that Dean normally looks more singed then Seamus and that's because the person sat next to him usually gets the brunt of the explosions." She explained and all the boys laughed at the idea of a very blown up Lavender Brown.

That was how Snape and Dumbledore came to find all six students gathered around one side of a work bench laughing their heads off. The to men exchanged a look to see what they were looking at only for Dumbledore to burst into laughter himself and for Snape to smirk, shocking the students. Seamus tried to cover up what he had drawn only for Dumbledore to ask if he could have a closer look to which he agreed, all be it reluctantly. Dumbledore took the picture and looked closer, it had indeed been what he thought it was. The picture was very funny, looking at the paper again he continued to laugh at a very angry and sooty Lavenders face complete with ruined hair and make-up and singed eye brows and lashes along with captions of 'I use essence of carrot for my foundation!' E.c.t  
>Handing the picture back to Seamus the smile suddenly slipped from his face as he motioned for all to sit. Once everyone was seated he began.<br>"Students, I'm aware that today was supposed to be your potions lesson so Severus and myself apologise for interrupting, however something unfortunate has come to light and Severus felt that he must remedy it immediately." Snape's cheeks flushed vey subtlety at this.  
>"Miss Granger you have, it seems been having problems with other students, however the decision whether or not we talk with them about this is entirely yours." He frowned as though anticipating her answer.<br>"I don't wist to confront it this way sir." She spoke quiet but firm gripping Lee and Seamus' hands tighter and hiding her head in Fred's neck. Dumbledore nodded resolutely at her answer but smiled when he saw her with her boys. Neville had moved and now had a hand on her shoulder while Harry had a hand on her knee and George was at her socks again.  
>"We will respect your decision Miss Granger but I still have a few more things to discuss with you. Now then I'm under the impression that you spend most of you time in the third year boys dorms at the moment." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling with that famed mischievous light.<br>Hermione, Lee, Fred and George all exchanged worried looks and nodded.  
>"Well Severus has a birthday present for you Miss Granger." He smiled.<br>She gasped and then laughed drawing strange looks for the other occupants of the room.  
>"I knew I forgot something and I just couldn't for the life of me remember what it was!" The others joined in her laughter after that.<br>"Well Miss Granger," Snape spoke. "My present to you is rather special so it doesn't leave this room ok?" He said and all nodded as Dumbledore flooed out.  
>"Ok Miss Granger, your bed in the first year girls dorms has now been moved to the third year boys. Congratulations Miss Granger you just moved rooms." They all stared at him in shock untill she launched herself at him and he caught her hugging her tenderly, as a father might hug his daughter.<br>The twins and Lee were next and then Snape did something that surprised them all, he laughed. They all stood in shock looking at him, he shooed them out of his office and up to bed with a tiny smile on his face.

Once they were all back in the Gryffindor common room the younger three boys ran to grab Dean a the presents they had gotten for Hermione's birthday while her boys rummaged through their bags each extracting a present. When Dean, Harry, Neville and Seamus returned each with a gift for Hermione they all ast on the floor in a circle around 'Queen Mya' as Seamus had declared her.  
>"Deans first oh gracious Queen Mya." Seamus laughed passing her a slightly lumpy present while Dean's dark skin got darker. Once she had opened it she leaned down to give Dean a kiss on the forehead for such a thoughtful gift.<p>

This had continued with all the boys with many 'Thank yous', 'I love its', 'Oh no I couldn't possible accepts' and 'Thats alrights'. By once she had no more wrapping paper to demolish she had; from Dean a bag that he had magicked a drawing he did of Hogwarts on it, from Neville a huge box of chocolate frogs, from Harry a bag of sugar quills and a blank purple leather note book, from Seamus she got a ring he had made himself (he apologised for the metal being pewter but she assured him it was her favourite metal showing him her bracelet) it had a Celtic knot design all the way around and on the inside was engraved 'Gryffindor Banphrionsa', which he told her was Irish for Gryffindor Princess, she slide it onto her fourth finger of her right hand. From Lee she got a beautiful handmade charm from her bracket it was pewter (no surprise there) and was in the shape of a fox that moved, it was what she had always said that her boys reminded her of, from George she got another handmade charm but this one was a little book that opened and closed, hollowed out inside and from Fred she received a handmade charm looked like a scroll and when she pulled it deposited parchment and if she wrote on it they boys could feel their watched vibrate slightly and could see what she wrote, they could write back.

They all stayed up playing exploding snap untill twelve when they all started to get ready for bed.  
>Hermione and the boys were so excited for her first night living with them that they all when to bed smiling more than natural. When they woke in the morning it was the start of a new day and that bond of friendship that had grown had been signed and was now impossible to break.<p>

***  
>Authors note:<p>

I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you all love reading it. I was talking to one of my best friends Laser today (I'm still super sorry for landing you with that nickname btw) and we were talking about the bullying that I put in this story. I think we should all appreciate Hermione's strength throughout this and remember that its ok to tell a teacher and that no matter what, our friends will always be their for us. Laser is also reading this fix and helping me with a few ideas so shout out to you and to my parabatai who's birthday present finally arrived today 12 days late. But nevermind me rambling I don't own Harry and co. and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading and remember reviews mean love and I'm love starved you should show me the love (lol) sorry about that. xoxo


	6. Quacks and Quidditch

"Hmmmmm." She sighed as warm minty breath fluttered across her face.  
>Hermione Granger was not up at six. It was strange, she was always up at six on week days, but at the moment she was curled peacefully around a pillow on her bed in her new dorm. The boys were stumped to say the least and weren't sure if it was safe to wake her up, having never had to do so before and it was half six already. Having pulled the short straw, quite literally as Lee had offered around straws, Fred carefully approached the bed as his best friends ran to breakfast to avoid the impending argument.<br>"Kitten," He breathed, his breath disrupting a curl by her forehead, brushing it off, his voice turning husky in its whispered state.  
>"Hmmmmm." She reached up her hand and gently ran her fingertip from the his temple to his chin. He gasped having thought she was going to hit him. When he gasped she ran her finger over his bottom lip gently caressing it, as he moved to stand she trailed her finger down his neck and onto his chest. Then he did something stupid. He poked her. She had her hand over his neck again and he was in fear of his life so he poked her.<br>"Lemme 'lone." She mumbled. Grabbing his shirt and tugging him onto the bed. "Dumble's note last night." She muttered again, still half asleep as she rearranged herself partially on him. "said all seven day off, stressy night." She finished before dropping back off. He chuckled and looked on her bedside table and low and behold there was the letter it read.  
><em>Miss Granger and Mr's Jorden and Weasly's,<em>  
><em>It has come to my attention that you've all had a very stressful evening and it was rather late when we sent you back. Considering all of you are missing a double potions lesson at some point today and are only missing one lesson as its a Friday therefore a half day. Because of this you are all excused from lessons today and help make you new dorm mate comfy, or get comfy for Miss Granger. I have sent a similar note to Mr's Potter, Finnigan, Longbottom and Thomas (it seems as though Mr Thomas refused to go to bed untill Mr Finnigan had come back and explained why he was stressed).<em>  
><em>Sincerely Professor Dumbledore.<em>  
>Fred chuckled again and flicked tow little buttons on his watch releasing a small quill and a bit of parchment. <em>We've got the day off!<em> He wrote, smiling as the violent purple words seeped into the page telling him that they had received it. He felt Hermione's bracelet vibrate on his chest and then he watched as Lee wrote back (he could tell it was Lee as they all had their favourite colour ink for what they wrote and Lee's was turquoise).  
><em>Where are you?<em> He'd asked.  
><em>Bed with Hermione, pile on come join us Spiderman.<em> He replied awkwardly as she shifted on him.  
><em>We're on our way!<em> Came George's obnoxiously loud orange reply.

When Lee and George stepped into their room this was not what they had been expecting. Fred had said pile on not cuddle up. He was on his back although tilted to the side slightly and had one arm around her, his hand in the small of her back and his other hand resting on her shoulder. She was curled into him, her head over his heart and one hand resting inside his now unbuttoned school shirt the other around his waist. Their legs were wound around each other in an intricate pattern that they didn't have the heart to pull apart. They both had big smiles on their faces and looked every bit the couple in love.  
>They stored this information for later use and changed into some pajama bottems, snuggling into the warms created by their other best friends. They made way for them, all be it subconsciously, but still.<p>

When Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus came to asked them if they wanted to come and do something with them they stopped dead at the sight. They had never seen the room before and it was surprisingly clean, they figured that was Hermione's doing, it was larger than their own room and it was filled by four double beds in a U shape in one corner with a rather large cauldron in another. There were two full desks, enough room on each to have two people or one Hermione and a large window seat that had a wall of books next to it with a chest of draws on the other side. This however wasn't what had made them stop. Their in the bed with purple, orange and turquoise patchwork hangings and a matching bed spread were all four of the people they were looking for in a very intimate position. Fred had Hermione held tight to him on one side with her head on his chest, Lee had wriggled in-between the two and had his head resting on Fred's stomach while George had his head pillowed comfortably on Hermione's developing breasts. The boys walked out slowly, not wishing to disturb the clearly exhausted quartet.

At half past twelve four stomachs rumbled completely in sync, causing the four best friends to wake at the same time resulting in them all bashing heads. As they all laughed Fred started bouncing up and down saying.  
>"I just had the best dream."<br>"Hey so did I" replied Hermione. "Its given me the idea for a really great prank." She claimed.  
>"Me too!" Fred chimed in. "See in my dre-" Hermione cut across him.<br>"Its ladies first Fred, really where are your manners." She scolded smiling. Then George piped up.  
>"Well you heard the Princess, Ladies first, what happens in your dream Lee?" He smirked at Lee's face a picture of mock outrage while Fred and Hermione laughed.<br>"Why George, dear I can assure you I am very much a man." He said a smirk of his own morphing his features into a wicked smirk while George's slowly fell from his face. Two seconds later both boys were sprawled on the floor laughing outrageously, Lee on top while he tickled George into submission.  
>"Am I a lady?" He teased and George could only laugh harder.<br>"Am I a lady?" Lee asked again and this time George nodded, smiling when Lee stopped his assault.  
>"Now then I belive you said something about a prank Love?" He asked as she called Punkin to bring them some food making sure to say please and thank you.<p>

As the first game of the season drew nearer Oliver was keeping the team in training for longer than necessary and it was really grating on Hermione and Lee's last nerves. They never got to see the twins anymore unless they were flying, sleeping or eating and they missed their boys. Two days before the match they went down to wait in the changing rooms so they could walk back with the twins. As they entered they passed a very angry looking Katie Bell, shrugging at each other they walked through to curtain and into the room. What they found there was scary.  
>"How dare she, HOW DARE SHE!" Oliver howled. "And only two days before the match I ought to kill her!" He fumed collapsing onto a bench.<br>"What happened?" Lee asked the boys.  
>"Katie said that the training was clashing with her advanced healing courses that she has to take outside of school." Said George<br>"She said it was either a school sport or her career. And Ollie can't find another decent chaser in Gryffindor, and trust us he's looked for reserves." Finished Fred.  
>"Hermione," Oliver sobbed when he saw her. "Hermione, oh sweet Hermione! My angel, yo-" He had tried to run and hug her but was barricaded from touching her by his beaters, seeker and commentator.<br>"No." She said firmly but softly. "I'm sorry Ollie but as much as I would like to help you I don't fly." She continued as his face dropped.  
>"Ok." He sighed and walked into the showers leaving the room in a tense silence.<br>"Oi!" Shouted Lee.  
>"Clear out everyone!" Fred continued.<br>"Nothing to see here!" George hollered with them.  
>"So keep your noses out!" She finished for them.<br>"Nosey buggers." All four muttered in unison, scaring Harry.  
>"Hermione, why don't you fly?" He asked, instantly regretting it when the three older boys turned to glare at him. She shook her head at them and they stopped.<br>"I don't know Harry, I just don't feel safe on a broom." She answered after some deliberation.  
>"Would you consider trying it though?" He questioned, his face pleading and full of unloved innocence and thats when she remembered. Harry didn't get to play games with people or have friends, this is his first time being a wanted part of a team and now Katie wasn't there it would all be for nothing. Looking at his face again she said.<br>"You know what, I might as well give it a try."

That look of pure elation in Harry's eyes is why I'm doing this. She kept telling herself. For Harry, for Harry, for Harry, her new mantra as she through the Quaffle through the hoop the third time in the past five minutes. She could hear Lee's commentary and was trying very hard not to laugh at what she knew was about to happen.  
>"10 points to Gryffindor. And that's my girl (she's one of my three best friends you know?) you show them who's boss Love!" He screamed down to megaphone. Just then Harry and Higgs went into a dive for the Snitch and Flint blocked Harry causing him to hold on for dear life.<br>"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" He was cut off by McGonagall growling at him.  
>"JORDAN," Her voice ran across the pitch.<br>"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"  
>"Jordan I am warning you-" she scolded but was then cut off midsentence as when she tried to speak out came a loud<br>"QUACK!" Everyone gasped some at McGonagall quacking but others at Harry, his broom was going out of control, bucking and trying to toss him off. At this sight Hermione speed over to Harry, nodding at Fred and George as she went. When she was about a meter away she pushed her broom forwards while she jumped back. The crowed gasped and McGonagall let out another quack. She was airborne for less then a second as her Fred caught her while George circled below. Harry mounted her Nimbus 2000 and shoved his towards her. She grabbed it and they continued with the game. They switched like this a couple of times much to the crowds interest. And then Harry went for the Snitch and she zigzagged around him to make it hard for anyone trying to jinx the broom. And then he fell. She was about to scream when he chocked up the Snitch and then the whole team flew to him cheering while the Slytherins protested wildly.

As they were cheering another loud,  
>"QUACK!" Made its way through the noise of the crowd and everyone fell silent as McGonagall marched through the crowed Lee following meekly behind.<br>"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK, QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" she quacked loudly and students burst into laughter all around.  
>"Well you see in my dream I was doing this transfiguration homework and the only word that I could write was quack, so I thought wouldn't it be funny if all McGonagall could do would be to quack like a duck." Hermione explained.<p>

Professor Dumbledore then came down and sent a furious McGonagall back up to the castle.  
>"Now then what was that little broom switching trick about, hmmm?" He asked eyes twinkling madly at them as though still fighting the amusement of their prank on McGonagall. All of the boys looked at Hermione.<br>"Well you see sir, Harry's broom was being jinxed and you have to maintain eye contact to jinx so when he dived I spiralled around him. But also the person only wanted Harry so swapping brooms now and again to prove that it was just a jinx that someone aimed at Harry we can have the person prosecuted if caught." She explained.  
>"Well then Miss Granger it seems that you did something very clever there and that potions was good, undetectable even." They beamed at that while Harry looked confused. "Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for all five of you." He smiled as they cheered and he bid them a good day before walking to Hagrid's hut with him.<br>"McGonagall's going to kill you." Was all Harry said and they laughed all the way back up to the castle.

Authors note:  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had writers block and a tonne of homework so it was harder to get everything to flow as well as I wanted it to but I think I did it. I really appreciate all of your reviews and constructive criticism, I hope your all enjoying and remember I'm a review lover xoxo<p> 


	7. Hallowe'en and Healing

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been super busy. I've had writers block and this was kind of hard to write this chapter. Once again I lobe reviews but I hate flames and I don'town Harry Potter or any other characters. xoxo

"QUACK!"

Hermione was in Transfiguration and was discretely writing down all of McGonagall facial expressions for the boys who were currently on free period. It was Halloween and nothing, not even the constant glares from McGonagall could ruin her good mood. So far this morning they had completed some of their dares, Hermione was wearing Fred's clothes and George had on a skirt. Lee had been mentally preparing himself for the scaring task he had to overcome. As the bell went she flew from the classroom, as to avoid McGonagall trying to punish her for the prank, grabbing Neville as she went so that he wouldn't have to walk alone. As they neared the charms corridor they started to slow down, Neville being out of breath from trying to run and laugh at her at the same time, and Hermione got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chalking this down to eating too much at breakfast she quickly sat down in front of Neville so he could copy her notes from above, grinning as he smiled warmly at her and tapped her nose affectionately.  
>As the rest of the class were sitting down they left her and Seamus a wide berth. They were both quiet pleased to be sat alone and she turned around to smile at him, he grinned back. Just as Professor Flitwick was about to start Harry came running through the door literally dragging Ron behind him.<br>"Sorry we're late Professor," he puffed trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees and bent double. "We got...er...lost." He finished glaring at Ron.  
>Ron smiled weakly and Harry's glare softened.<br>"Thats quite alright boys," he squeaked kindly. "But do remember to leave breakfast early to avoid being late if you get lost again. Now take a seat and let the lesson begin!" He squeaked again moving his wand in a rapid series of squiggles, resulting in the days topic being written on the board.  
>As the boys eyes landed on the only seats remaining Harry's eyes flashed with something and the next thing she knew she had a proudly smirking Harry on the seat that had been between her and Seamus and a Ron grumbling swear words on the other side of her.<br>He explained what to do as he floated the feathers to each person. Hermione having already practiced this for a prank with her boys let Ron go first, not that he asked. As he struggled she saw him getting redder and redder, which she knew from the twins was an early indicator of an oncoming rant. Knowing that he would just take it out on someone who it would undoubtedly upset she decided she would annoy him enough to let it out the best way she knew how.  
>"Your saying it wrong," she tried to make herself sound arrogant. "It's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."<br>Snarling Ron replied. "You do it, then, if your so clever,"  
>Rolling up her sleeves she flicked her wand and said. "Wingardium Leviosa!" And their feather rose from the desk, hovering about four feet above their heads.<br>She ignored Flitwick's squeaking praise, feeling happy that she had taken Ron's anger away from Seamus, whom he had been staring at with an intense dislike after he had blown up his feather the first time. Both Seamus and Harry left class covered in soot and smelling of smoke as he had blown up his feather a total of five times.  
>Pushing her way after Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville she made sure to lists intently to what Ron was ranting about while waving his arms in the air dramatically.<br>"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was preaching at the scowling boys as they pushed their way through the crowds that had accumulated in the corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly." She watched as Harry made a fist looking for all intensive purposes as if he were about to hit his first ever friend. She pushed past him quickly grabbing his hand and shooting a smile toward the other boys, hiding from Ron beneath her hair, she noticed them all immediately relax and Neville looked as though he understood what she had done. Growing up in a pureblood family he must have known about the magnificent Weasley temper.  
>Seeing as she now skipped potions lessons she was free for the rest of the day so she went to find her boys. Upon finding them she discovered that their Care of Magical Creatures class had been cancelled due to the fact that their Professor was in St Mungos recovering from a run in with a Kelpie and they all had a free period together. They decided to hang out in the dorm for the day due to George's extreme embarrassment at wearing a skirt and how uncomfortable Hermione was in Fred's clothes, especially his boxers and how uncomfortable Fred was with Hermione in his boxers.<br>They spent the rest of Hallowe'en camped out on the floor with all of their pillows and blankets, eating sweets and telling stories. They killed the time this way, slowly gravitating towards each other untill Fred and Lee were sat with an arm around each other, Fred with Hermione's head on his lap and Lee with George's. George and Hermione had tangled all of their legs into a surprisingly comfy knot and the boys above them played with their hair whilst they talked about Charms.  
>As the feast drew nearer they started to untangle and walked slowly to the Great Hall. The boys laughed with delight at the look on Hermione's face when she saw the decorations laughing louder when she joined in. Their laughs drew looks from all across the hall, her clear high laugh complementing their deep boisterous tone, making them sound like a beautiful symphony. Then one of the thousands of live bats swooped at them, making them laugh louder as they passed one of the many humongous floating Jack'O'Lanterns.<br>Just before they reached the table Hermione told the boys that she would nip to the loo and would be back in a moment. As she was walking out of the door she bumped into someone.  
>"Oh I'm so sor-" she stopped speaking when she looked up into the hateful eyes of one Ronald Weasley.<br>"Watch it Know-It-All," he hissed spitefully. "I don't know who you think you are, or want you think you're playing at but you 'd better watch out. I don't know how you've brainwashed the twins and Lee but I do know that they would never really like you. No one will." He said rushing into the hall, the tiniest look of regret on his face when he looked up from her feet, which he'd been addressing, and saw her eyes full of unshed tears.  
>She ran. As she was running she was aware of passing a few girls and she knew that they had seen her tears. She didn't care. Once she reached the girls bathroom she broke down in the corner and cried. Not because she believed what Ron had said, oh no. She cried because she had never really been wanted untill she came to Hogwarts and she still wasn't really wanted anyway. Moat of the Purebloods looked down on her and she wasn't treated like a person by her classmates, the only ones that really liked her were her boys. As she began to calm down she heard the door lock click and as she looked she screamed.<p>

"Go on!" They sung in his ear.  
>He cringed, dropping his robe to revile him in his school trousers and shoes and an white cotton undone bra. People stopped what they were doing to laugh and stare at him as he jogged up to the head table.<br>"QUACK!" McGonagall screeched when she saw him approaching.  
>Taking a deep breath he said loud and clear. "Professor McGonagall, I can't figure out how to do up my bra could you give me a hand!"<br>The students all started laughing and McGonagall started quacking again. Then waved her wand and the bra turned into a white shirt with a Gryffindor tie.  
>"Awww Professor," he moaned. "Now I won't look beautiful when I ask my love for a kiss." He took a deep breath and ran and bolted the table and stood on the Slytherin table in front of Malfoy. Then he began.<br>"Oi Malfoy give us a snog would ya?" He said not being able to get out the long speech the twins and Hermione had written.  
>Malfoy turned a slight pink and Dumbledore called.<br>"Thank you for that wonderful performance Mr Jordan," he began. "Now it has bee-"  
>He was interrupted by Professor Quirrell bursting through to doors and sprinting up to the head table.<br>"Troll-in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He gasped out collapsing into a dead faint in front of the headmasters chair.  
>As the students panicked Dumbledore had to set off several purple firecrackers from his want to calm them down. "Prefects." He rumbled, "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"<br>As Percy tried to herd the first years to the Gryffindor Tower Fred, George and Lee grabbed Harry who had a strong hold on Ron, dragging them through the Hufflepuffs and down a deserted corridor.  
>"Hermione went to the toilet and didn't come back!" They chimed, fear and worry thick within their voices.<br>Ron, at this news, has the decency to blush and look down in shame, something which they all picked up on.  
>"What. Did. You. Do?" They older boys ground out while Harry stepped protectively in front of Ron, although he did manage to send some pretty Snapesque glares towards him.<br>"I ran into her on my way to the feast." He said, barley a whisper, but ringing loud and clear throughout the empty corridor.  
>"And?" This time it was Harry who spoke.<br>"I told her- I-I-I told her that- that thatthetwinsandLeewouldneverwanttohangaroundwithsomeonelikehersoshehadbettergetusedtobeingunwantedbecausesoontheywoulddropherasfastastheycould."  
>"Run." Was all Harry managed to say before George gently picked him up and deposited him out of harms way as Lee and Fred launched themselves at Ron. George then ran after them ready to kill his little brother. Harry just stood there astounded that someone had actually cared enough to keep him safe and out of the fight, smiling like a loon. That was untill he realised that his first friend was about to be killed and ran after the four boys.<br>As they all rounded a corner they stopped abruptly, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the wretched beast before them.  
>"I thought it was meant to be in the dungeons?" Ron hissed to them.<br>"Well its not now." Harry replied from behind Lee.  
>"No duh capt-" Fred started but was cut off by George's glare as he gently pulled Harry to his side so he could see, but not be seen.<br>Harry snuggled into George's hold and then said.  
>"Look it's going into that room and the keys in the lock, lets lock it in!"<br>All of the boys agreed with this statement and Fred, George and Lee all gave him a quick squeeze for his bright idea.  
>As they edged towards the door, Harry quickly ducked under George's arm and with one giant leap managed to slam the door shut and lock it.<br>Hyped on their high the boys all smiled, the older one doing a strange cross between the Irish Jig and the Waltz. That was untill they heard the scream. The very Hermione like scream. Coming from the door they had just locked.  
>"That was the girls toilets!" Lee cried with anguish.<br>They all ran to the door, fumbling with the key in their panic, and wrenched open the door, only to be greeted with a truly petrifying sight and putrid smell. The troll was advancing on Hermione, who's leg was caught under a sink that had obviously been knocked off by the advancing trolls club. Now they had gotten closer, they could make out the words that made up her screams.

Advancing on her was a huge mountain troll, club at the ready, smell strong and vile. She sprinted for the door, ducking its swipes with the club. Then the next thing she knew there was an excruciating pain in her leg and as she looked at it all she could see was a sink that had landed on it. She screamed again and again and again.

"FRED, GEORGE, LEE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP! HARRY, NEVILLE, SEAMUS, DEAN! PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR, ANYONE HELP!" Repeated over and over.  
>"Confuse it!" Harry screeched, drawing Hermione's attention as Ron threw a tap at it. It stopped a few feet from Hermione, looking around blankly for the source of the noise that the tap made as it hit the floor. It saw Harry and stupidly lumbered towards him club raising above his head.<br>"Oi pea-brain!" Ron yelled, throwing a pipe at the troll. It didn't feel the pipe but turned at the sound.  
>"Fred, George, Lee, do you guys wanna help maybe." Harry yelled at the three boys huddled together going through their pockets and talking.<br>"Oh trust us Harry, we are." George yelled back, only to draw the trolls attention to himself.  
>"Kitten, I need you to toss me the fuse!" Fred yelled dropping and rolling between the trolls feet and catching something Lee threw at him as he straitened.<br>"I can't reach it!" She cried back. He volted the debris of the bathroom and was suddenly at her side.  
>"Don't worry," he whispered to her as he lifted the sink, handing her the strange device that Lee had thrown him. "Just reach and get it, then you know what to do." He said arms shaking under the weight of the massive antique sink.<br>She attached the 'fuse' to the multicolored device then blew on the 'fuse' saying quite clearly  
>"Troll, unconscious." Then she launched it at the trolls back, just as she thought it was about to stick, Ron attempted to levitate the trolls club, doing the spell wrong again and making the device fly towards Harry, who, with his Seeker reflexes caught it, lookin questionably towards her.<br>"Stick it on the trolls bare skin!" She shouted and it turned to her one again obviously bored of Lee and George's dancing.  
>Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry their, but even a troll would notice if you shoved a long bit of wood up its nose and the device had been in Harry's hand as he jumped-it had gone straight up one of the trolls nostrils.<br>But as soon as Hermione screamed. "BOOM!" There was a small noise and then a small poof of smoke admitted from the trolls nose and it dropped down. As it dropped, Harry slipped from its back, he felt himself fall and readied himself for the pain of the fall but all that came was a small grunt as he was incased in the warm loving arms of Lee and George.  
>"Help!" Fred gasped out as he was placed on the floor. He looked to be in extreme pain from holding up the massive metal sink and they all rushed to help him. George, Lee and Harry trying to relive him of the sink that, the three of them couldn't lift at all without Fred's help while Ron gently extracted a wincing Hermione from the wreckage muttering over and over again,<br>"I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean it I was just jealous. Please forgive me, Merlin I hope your ok."  
>She smiled weakly at him nodding as he continued he mantra. Once she was fully extracted they dropped the sink all looking curiously at Fred, wondering how he had managed that on his own when they couldn't lift it together.<br>"Accidental magic." Was his reply and they all nodded.  
>A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the six of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the trolls roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.<br>Snape bent over the troll and McGonagall was looking at them all eyes angrier then they had thought they could get. Each of the older boys grabbed a first year, shielding them from her glare with their bodies, Hermione and Harry were snuggled into Fred and George's sides respectively while Ron hid his face in Lee's shoulder as the older boys wrapped and arm around him and pulled him close. They all huddled together taking strength from one another all supporting Hermione and Fred as she couldn't stand on her left leg and he was exhausted. At this sight McGonagall's glare softened into a disapproving stare and her lips became less thin and regained some her wand in a complex movement her voice projected from it.  
>"What on earth were you thinking of?" She said fury still evident in his tone. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"<br>Snape gave them all a once over looking particularly upset, or as upset a he could look behind his mask when his eyes scanned over Hermione and Fred. Then a small voice came out muffled by Fred's robe and full of pain.  
>"Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me."<br>"Quack!" She swished her wand again and out came a rather astonished, "Miss Granger!"  
>"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own, because I've read all about them."<br>Ron's arm dropped from where it was clutching at Lee, astounded that she would lie for him. The others looked a bit miffed that she did but seemed to agree with her. As McGonagall began to swish her wand again, looking disappointedly at Hermione he spoke up.  
>"No Hermione, you don't have to lie for me," they all turned to look at him, shocked. "Professor, Hermione was going somewhere and i bumped into her as said some really nasty things. I didn't mean them, i was just jealous of her. I made her upset and she came here to cry. Then Fred, George and Lee pulled Harry, who pulled me, to the side to tell us that Hermione was missing on the way back to the dorms. I told them what I'd said and they chased me hear where we saw the troll come into this room. We saw the key was in the lock and decided to lock it in. We succeeded but then we heard Hermione scream. We came back and Fought the troll but we were losing, it was me and Harry trying to keep it away from Hermione. While we did this they started assembling that thing up the trolls nose from stuff in their pockets and then they realised that Hermione had the last bit. So Fred got to Hermione but she had that sink on her." He pointed to the sink, ignoring the teachers gasps at his garbled story and flushing under the admiring looks of his peers. "So he gave her the thing and lifted it up. Then she threw it but i sent a spell and they collided and Harry caught it, then he jumped on the troll, shoved it up its nose and Hermione's screamed something, then the troll went down." He finished to find all of the teachers staring at a very tired but still bright red Fred.<br>Swishing her wand McGonagall's shocked voice came "Mr Weasley, hoe long did you hold that sink up for?"  
>"Ten minutes Professor." Hermione replied for him at his questioning glance.<br>All the teachers gasped (or quacked in some cases).  
>"Did you know that that is enchanted metal Mr Weasley?" Came Snape's silky voice. They all shook their heads. "Well enchanted metal is heavier then any other metal and that must way about two tonnes. Enchanted metal also is impervious to magical. Mr Weasley you didn't use any magic to help you lift that sink." They all seemed rather shocked at that revelation.<br>"I am awarding ten points each to Gryffindor and I will take ten points for being mean to other students, now I suggest you all hop along to the Hospital Wing." He drawled as McGonagall nodded furiously beside him.  
>"Thank you Professors!" The older boys and Hermione chimed while the younger boys nodded.<br>As they walked down to the Hospital Wing that had to change supports. Fred and Hermione couldn't support each other so Hermione stretched her arms out for Ron, who smiled kindly at her and Lee hoisted Fred up while George carried a very tired Harry, who had been hit in the head with the rebound of one of Ron's flying pipes.  
>As they made this journey, injured and uninjured, siblings and friends they healed a hatred, making it so much more<p> 


	8. Fluffy and Family

"Hey Hermione!" Was called in sync by four different boys from around the room making most of the common rooms inhabitants laugh. "Do we have to-"  
>"Yes." Came her bored reply from under her mountain of books. "You need to pack your trunks tonight boys, then you can lie in tomorrow."<br>"But Mione," Fred winged. "I don't wanna pack." He slumped on the floor pouting as she popped her head over the books that had been concealing her form.  
>"Now, Fred." Her tone broached no argument and he quickly scampered up the stairs after his two younger brothers and Lee.<br>"I wish we weren't here alone for Christmas." Harry sighed from beside her as she picked her knitting back up, a book propped in front of her.  
>"I mean I love you and all that but-"<br>"Hogwarts just isn't the same without them." She finished for him. "I know exactly how you feel, I just wish I could spend Christmas with all my boys." She shook her head lightly, trying to 'shake the melancholy thoughts away' (she had told the boys when they asked why she did it).  
>"So when shall we see the dog again?" George asked hours later as all six of them sat in the third year boys dorms.<br>"Never!" The first years all exclaimed as his fellow third years chimed.  
>"February 1st!"<p>

_"Why are we here again?" Asked Hermione, shivering as they crept through the halls._  
><em>"Because Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel," said George in a slow patronising way.<em>  
><em>"And we are here to kill him," continued a disgruntled Lee (he liked missing sleep as much as he liked being woken up)<em>  
><em>"If he sets a toe out of line!" Finished a bouncing Fred, who seemed much to cheerful for the time.<em>  
><em>"Stupid bloody Malfoy." Muttered Ron, trailing behind Hermione who put a comforting arm around the blanching Harry.<em>  
><em>"How do I beat him?" Harry asked his voice small and every bit the voice of a small boy who had spent his life in locked in a cupboard, without food or love.<em>  
><em>"You don't have too." She consoled him.<em>  
><em>"Neither of you know enough magic yet." Fred finished for her.<em>  
><em>"The worst you could do would be sending sparks at each other." Ron grumbled as they reached the trophy room.<em>  
><em>"Its a trap." Echoed four voices just before they heard the unmistakable wheezing on Filch.<em>  
><em>"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."<em>  
><em>They all froze in shock. The first to recover was Hermione, who quickly got their attention, motioning for her boys to get them out of there. Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him towards the exist while Hermione grabbed Lee and George tugged at Ron. Hermione's hair had just whipped around the door way as Filch entered.<em>  
><em>"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." He muttered to Mrs Norris.<em>  
><em>"Run!" Mouthed Lee as soon as they heard him.<em>  
><em>They silently jogged down a long gallery full of suits of armour and they could hear Filch getting closer. Then Ron stumbled and let out a quiet 'shit' as he crashed into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.<em>  
><em>"RUN!" Harry yelled and they sprinted down the gallery, they charged loudly through corridor after corridor and ripped through a tapestry Fred directed them to. They hurtled along the passageway behind it and came out near the Charms classrooms.<em>  
><em>"I think we lost him." Panted Harry, doubled over with his hands on his knees.<em>  
><em>"I told you!" Hermione hissed, only slightly out of breath.<em>  
><em>"Lets get back to the tower." The older boys half whispered in unison as they helped Ron off of the floor, where he had collapsed.<em>  
><em>Then they heard the unmistakable sound of Filch's wheezing yet again and ran like the wind. They ran to a door in a dusty hallway and George grabbed something out of Hermione's back pocket, blowing it out of his hand as they went. When they tried the door it wouldn't open and the younger boys groaned in defeat.<em>  
><em>"Honestly!" Hermione huffed, grabbing Lee's wand from his pocket, as he was now helping George blow powder and was blocking her pocket.<em>  
><em>"Alohomora!" She chanted, the door opened and they all scrambled in closing it quickly behind them.<em>  
><em>As they pressed their ears against the door, listening to Filch as he grumbled past them, Ron started excessively tugging at all of them randomly untill Fred snapped.<em>  
><em>"What Ron?" <em>  
><em>"Look." He whimpered and they turned to look straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space of the corridor between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It growled. It was a warning growl and they took the warning, dashing out the door and back down the corridor after Hermione relocked the door and the boys spread more cover up powder over the dusty floor to cover their footprints. They stopped running after they felt a safe enough distance away and then went on their way and were almost there, thanks to some handy secret passageways, when a doorknob to their left rattled and out shot Peeves. When he caught sight of them he squealed in delight and as Harry and Ron readied themselves to run in the opposite direction, the other boys laughed and Hermione smiled, blowing the much despised school poltergeist a kiss, who in response turned more opaque then transparent, which they guessed was his way of blushing. He ceased his sequels and chuckled quietly then saying<em>  
><em>"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty." Harry and Ron looked at Peeves, both looking ready to bolt at a moments notice untill the distress on their faces turned to shock as he spoke again.<em>  
><em>"But you have my favoritey wavoritey protégées as guide's and my wonderful unblunderful Princess," he said bowing at Hermione as she laughed quietly. "That I will just have to let you off and keep old Filchy wilchy away. Toodaloo!" He said bowing again and blowing a kiss to Hermione before zooming off.<em>  
><em>"What was that all about?" Asked Ron as they walked back to the portrait.<em>  
><em>"The dog or Peeves?" Asked Harry.<em>  
><em>"Because I'm curious about both." He looked pointedly at Hermione as though expecting answers, to which so just rolled her eyes and Fred responded to with a simple.<em>  
><em>"Later."<em>

"Why February 1st?" Asked Harry, Ron groaned and replied.  
>"Because they love to do things on the first day of a month, they think its 'lucky'."<br>"It is!" All four of the rooms inhabitants chimed, glaring at Ron.  
>"Well boys, bedtime." Hermione called ushering them all up off of her bed. "If you four are going to the Weasley's tomorrow you need your sleep. Now make sure in the morning you pack you wash kits and don't forget that you can't use magic outside of sc-"<br>"Hermione, Princess." Lee interrupted.  
>"What do you mean if the four of us." Continued Fred.<br>"Are going home tomorrow." Finished Fred. All of the Weasley's and Lee looked questioningly at her.  
>"You two are coming home as well you know." Ron said.<br>"What!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.  
>"Aww shite, we forgot to tell you, didn't we." The older boys moaned.<br>"Well no duh boys." She laughed.  
>They all turned to look at Harry and could just see him smiling serenely at the thought of Christmas with his new family. At seeing this Hermione nodded to Ron who went to give Harry a hug, making him grin and laugh. Then she jumped on Lee, Fred and George, peppering their faces with kisses thanking them over and over again. While they laughed. Suddenly she jumped off of them and flicked her wand at her part of the room and trunk, watching as her things packed themselves for her, then doing the same to the other trunks in the room and screeching that she needed to go and do Harry's trunk and check Ron's, rushing out of the room and causing the boys to laugh fondly at their Princess.<br>"How come she's packing your trunk?" Ron whined as they walked up to their dorm.  
>"Because she's excited and needed something to do?" Harry replied. "I dunno do I? I just reckon she knew I'd do it last minute and wanted to save us all the fuss in the morning."<br>"Yeah, g'night Harry." Ron muttered from under his pillow.  
>"G'night Ron."<p>

"This one?" Harry asked George as they scanned for empty compartments at 11 the next morning.  
>"Nope, we've gotta find our one." George chuckled at him, grabbing his trunk as it fell from his hands. Harry's face turned the colour of George's hair and he mumbled quietly.<br>"Thank you."  
>"No problem oh wonder boy, let me take that for you." Harry tried to protest but George, who hadn't got his trunk, and neither had Lee, choosing to share with Hermione and Fred, grabbed it and pushed harry in front of him and through the door of the last compartment on the train.<br>George laughed loudly at the astonished look on Harry's face as he lifted the trunk with one arm to place it on the rack.  
>"Shut up." Came a quiet but menacing growl from Fred's lap, where a very tired Hermione had curled up, her legs curled around his body and her face buried in his neck due to an evening of bouncing with happiness that she could come to the Burrow for Christmas.<br>"Sorry Princess, we'll be less loud." Lee said from his perch on the seat next to them, magazine in hand.  
>Ron snorted and took out a florescent orange roll of parchment and started muttering over it and editing it with his sugar quill. Harry sat next to him with George in-between him and the window. Yawning he stretched and tried, unsuccessfully, to get comfortable on the seat. After ten minutes of wriggling he finally gave up, sighing in defeat.<br>" Finally figured it out then." George whispered in his ear while Lee and Ron discussed the orange parchment.  
>"What?" He asked blearily.<br>"I said have you figured it out yet, that the only way to get comfy is to do that," he motioned towards the sleeping Hermione, who had Fred's head leant against her own, looking on the brink of sleep. " With someone." George finished.  
>Harry nodded and yawned again and George carefully scooped the small boy into his arms arranging him in the same position as Hermione on his lap and muttering in his ear.<br>"We're all family now Harry, ok, you can do this with any of us, we don't mind."  
>Harry nodded and buried his cold nose into George's neck, falling asleep just as Lee grabbed two blankets from the cupboard and covered first George and Harry then Hermione and Fred.<p>

"Arthur, Arthur! Arthur come quick! The twins have a new dorm mate and they seem to have let him into their group!" Molly cried excitedly when she opened the letter from the twins.  
>"Well then that's good, isn't it dear, I was sure that the twins would stick to themselves and Lee for the rest of their lives."<br>"They want to invite him over for Christmas, oh how wonderful!" She went on chittering away about pointless things and Arthur went back to tinkering with an old television set.

"Oh here they come!" Molly exclaimed when she saw three flashes of bright red hair disembarking the train.  
>"I wonder why Ron is with the twins." Arthur muttered to himself as Molly looked around for Percy.<br>As she spotted him she pulled him into a tight hug going on about how proud she was of her little prefect, much to his protest (that was new). Whilst she was doing this she happened to miss six children walking up behind her, bracing themselves to be hugged. Arthur cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned, only to drop her bag in shock, readying herself to shout, only to b shushed, not only by her twins boys, but by her other to boys, Lee and her husband. Deciding not to make a scene, glad that the platform was almost empty she hissed.  
>"What ARE you two doing!" Looking at Fred and George.<br>Fred however was not interested in the slightest in what his mother said, and was more interested in providing maximum comfort for the sleeping girl in his arms. George on the other hand just muttered 'Later', shushing the boy who lived in his own arms.  
>"Lee, you know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school, so why are your trunks floating and following you?" Arthur asked trying to change the subject.<br>"Oh some Ravenclaw Seventh year saw us struggling and asked if she could practice a spell on them, they should stop it as soon as I saw the word. And if not I made her give me her number."  
>Fred and George stifled laughs at this and Ron high fived him.<br>"Right everyone,lets get back to the Burrow." Molly called her tone still tense.  
>'Merlin help that girl when she wakes up' thought Arthur as he loaded them all to the floo.<p>

Authors note:  
>OMFJ I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but the teachers thought that it would be a really good idea to give us a homework overload and I have a bunch of tests to do. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story even though I haven't updated in ages. I don't own any of the characters. I love you all xoxo<p> 


	9. Persuasion and Presents

Persuasion and Presents

As Molly disappeared into the fire place Arthur turned to look at his boys and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he saw George, Lee and Ron catching up the slowly awakening Harry while all of the boys smiled fondly and protectively at the girl in Fred's arms.  
>"Into the floo then boys." He called quietly, startling them all back to reality.<br>They all considered each other for a moment then George relinquished his steadying arm on Harry to pass him to Lee while grabbing Ron. Lee when though the fire first, Harry clinging to his arm for dear life and Ron soon followed, with George coming up the rear. Fred then tightened his grip on his passenger and flooed away. Arthur was in there as soon as he could be, not wanting make them suffer with Molly's rage for too long.

"-her to bed so she'll be comfy!"  
>He heard George screaming at his mother as he stepped out of the fire.<br>"How dare you, how dare you, you lied to me. You go up there right now and get your brother and bring that little scarlet woman with you, or so help me Merlin, Fredrick Weasl-" She shrieked, making the cutlery shake.  
>Ron looked petrified but he still had a comforting arm slung around a pale Harry who looked close to tears. But Lee, Lee just winced when she said Fredrick and Arthur knew that she must of said the wrong name, he winced as well. She was cut off, but not by the voice he had expected.<br>"George, thats George. And I am not a scar-" she yawned with her hand over her mouth. "let woman. These boys are my best friends and basically my family now. I love them. And I can prove it because I support their dreams and I have never gotten them mixed up." Her voice was quiet, barley a whisper yet it carried across the room, full of determination and passion, Molly was shocked speechless,her mouth hanging wide and the fire in her eyes burning out. "By the way its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley I'm Hermione Granger."  
>He almost laughed at her last sentence, unlike the boys who didn't even try to hide their sniggers.<br>"Well then Miss Granger, would you like to tell me what you are if you are not a scarlet woman, yet you sleep in a boys dormitory and were being carried by a boy today?" Molly's voice was biting and harsh and all but Hermione shrunk at the sound, in fact she seemed to rise, back straightening and shoulders pushed back, readying herself for this verbal spar.  
>"I am an orphan who was being bullied by almost everyone and only had a few friends, Fred, George and Lee, and was moved into their room by a staff member. I was being carried at the station because the boys forgot to tell Harry and I that we were coming with them and I was so excited that I didn't sleep much last night so I slept on the train and because they knew that I was tired, they chose not to wake me up and carried me instead." She finished speaking and looked definitely at Molly, the boys all nodded in agreement and Molly withered under the glare so similar to her own.<br>"Yes, well then. Oh off you go to unpack dears," she stuttered and then called to the grinning boys, soon turning her attention to Harry and mothering him within an inch of his life.

The four friends ran up the stairs, laughing, only stopping when it got hard to breath.  
>"That was bloody brilliant Princess!" Lee called as soon as the door to the twins room was shut, rummaging through a cupboard next to the third bed in the room.<br>"Yeah, I've never seen mum look like that before, it was amazing!" Fred called in awe.  
>Lee finally stopped rummaging and came out of his cupboard with four bottles of butterbear in hand, he distributed them, popping the lids off with a muggle bottle opener as he did. George raised his bottle.<br>"A toast," he shouted. "To our dear brave Princess Hermione, may her scary glare be everlasting!"  
>They all cheered and drank, laughing as Lee accidentally shot some out of his nose right into the unsuspecting face of Fred.<p>

Once they had all finished their drinks, Lee grabbed the bottles and dunked them into a cauldron at the end of his bed, leaving them to soak in something teal and bubbly as they began to unpack the two trunks that they had brought with them.  
>"Why are there three beds?" Hermione asked as she handed Lee his pajama bottoms.<br>The boys laughed and beckoned her to the bed that she thought was George's.  
>"Well, little Mione," began Fred.<br>"Its a story," continued Lee.  
>"Of the beginning of our friendship." Finished George, flopping on top of them all.<br>"You see..." Lee started

_Flashback_

_"WAAAAAAA!" came the wails from the kitchen, making the houses inhabitants (who were all gathered in the living room) pause in shock._  
><em>"Was that a child?" Molly asked Arthur, looking around the room at her own.<em>  
><em>"I think so," he replied. "Let me go and have a look."<em>  
><em>A few moments later he walked back in with a small black child with dreads who was about the same age as the twins. Arthur was putting him down and as soon as his feet touched the floor Fred and George ran at him and grabbed a hand each, dragging him off to a corner to ask him a bunch of questions.<em>  
><em>"He came through the floo, who ever was traveling with him must've held him too lose as we are obviously the wrong grate. He says he's called Lee." Arthur explain to Molly who was cradling Ginny.<em>  
><em>"Did you fire call around?" She asked. He shock his head and went to the kitchen to do that. Due to the wards around their house no one could get in unless invited but obviously the childs accidental magic kicked in and let him slip past the wards. Molly heard scampering feet and turned to see the three young boys scrabbling up the stairs as fast as they could.<em>

_An hour later they had found the boys guardian, his mother Susan was a muggle and wasn't very strong in any sense of the word. She was so glad to have found Lee and as soon as she got to the Burrow she was pleasantly surprised to find him playing happily, and loudly in-between the twins._  
><em>"This is amazing," she said gazing in wonder at her only child. "He never plays with anyone, let alone talks to them." She said to Molly.<em>  
><em>"Really? Because the twins never let anyone but family in here, and they won't let anyone stand in-between them." Molly muttered back. "Maybe we could set up some days for them to meet?" <em>  
><em>"Oh I don't know, maybe," Susan said unconvincingly.<em>  
><em>Molly however was a determined person and she wanted her sons to have friends outside of themselves, so she said.<em>  
><em>"Oh don't worry, you won't have to have them, Lee can just come over here and I'll make sure that they are all ok."<em>  
><em>She considered it for a moment but the said. "Ok, but we have to be going now, I'm going to meet my fiancée, he is also a muggle and doesn't know about magic."<em>  
><em>"Ahhh, yes then, lets get you there." Molly said.<em>  
><em>"Lee come on darling, you can come back another day, but we need to go now."<em>  
><em>Lee scrunched up his face and shook his head, holing onto the twins for dear life and they held back just as tight.<em>  
><em>"He can stay the night if you like." Molly suggested and the boys all cheered.<em>  
><em>"No Molly, but thank you and anyway, there is only one bed."<em>  
><em>This hit Molly quiet hard, because she knew that she didn't have much money and it constantly upset her that she couldn't get her twins a bed each. The boys saw the sadness that washed over her face and all went to sit on the bed, they joined hands and scrunched their faces in pure concentration, and a ethereal glow absorbed each of them, one purple, one orange and one turquoise, meeting in the middle and the next thing they all knew the room was two times its original size and had three beds instead of one and the boys were curled around each other sleeping peacefully.<em>

_Susan let Lee stay that night and became a frequent visitor, unfortunately she was getting steadily weaker. After she had got married she had two white daughters and her husband hated her son, he basically lived at the Weasley's but it still cut him badly when she died of cancer a month after his tenth birthday. For the next year the only ones he would let talk to him or touch him were the twins. He was allowed to stay with the Weasley's as he was a half-blood and his stepfather didn't know about magic and his father was dead. When he got his Hogwarts letter he came back out of his shell and the first thing he said to Molly was, 'Thank you for letting me stay, I love you mum.' She cried and embraced him, and he was known as an honorary Weasley ever since. However sometimes his sisters called him back for birthdays and what not as they loved him, unlike his step father._

"Wow!" Hermione gasped, squeezing Lee's hand. He smiled at her and she changed the subject for him. "That was really amazing and powerful magic guys, how'd you do it?"  
>They laughed at the eager expression on her face, she was always to ready to lean something new.<br>"Ahhh you see now Princess," said the now jovial Lee.  
>"That, would be giving away trade secrets." George spoke in his best impression of Dumbledore, giving way to more laughs as Fred grabbed the orange blanket off George's bed and swung it around him like a long cloak.<br>"Potter, you absolute dunderhead, 25 points from Gryffindor." He drawled in a perfect impression of Snape, while George stroked his fake beard, as if deep in thought. Lee however figured that he ought to join in, grabbing Hermione's school skirt from the trunk and making his voice go all high and squeaky said.  
>"What for Professor?"<br>"For smiling in my dungeons, no one is allowed to smiled in my dungeons!" Fred's voice was silken and sour as their Professor's as he paced in front of them, his 'cloak' sweeping in a truly Snapesque manner.  
>"Oh Severus, don't be so harsh on the child." George aka Dumbledore said, still stroking his imaginary beard. "Here Harry, have 35 points for Gryffindor because you are rocking that skirt my boy."<br>At this point they all burst out laughing, previous plight forgotten, and they made their way down to the kitchen for dinner.  
>As they arrived in the kitchen they saw Molly nod at Hermione and smile slightly, she returned the smile and they all sat down, the boys with stomachs rumbling, resetting their places in the way they found most convenient for them to lean over and use each others plates as Hermione started up a conversation with Ginny about living boys and their annoyances. While Mrs Weasley placed the food on the table she was shocked to see that even though for once she had all of her children home, her four youngest boys (yes she counted Lee as hers) and Harry did not dig in straight away. She was about to ask if they were alright, and wasn't the only one, as all of the tables inhabitants but Percy were staring at them strangely, but then Ron passed Hermione the potatoes and she served each boy an amount that seemed perfect for them as they passed her their plates. They did this with everything and then she poured their drinks, as she was doing this Bill, who had been considering them with a strange look on his face, suddenly dropped his goblet and swore quietly.<br>"Bill!" Mrs Weasley scolded but he wasn't listening, in fact he accioed a book from his room, opening a page and shoved it under Hermione's nose. As she read she got progressively pinker untill she was the same colour as the Weasley's hair and then Ginny said.  
>"Well go on then Hermione, read it out to us."<br>As the others nodded in accent, she began to read.  
>"It has long been a custom in the most powerful magic societies that a head is chosen to guide and care for the group. The head is normally but not always the most powerful member of the group and is always held in very high regard. In some rare cases a woman head is chosen, in these cases the group itself is different. The group is no longer counted as a society but a family, if the head is a woman she is always the only woman in the group and is like a mother, wife, sister and daughter to the members all at the same time. You can tell if you have come across such a group as the men will always have the uttermost respect for their leader. They may joke around with their leader but at certain times it is immensely clearer whether or not this is true. The easiest time to tell is a meal time, she will always be the first to be seated, and take the first bit, but she will serve for her group as her body has a sixth sense into what they need... "She trailed off and everyone stared. Or at least they did untill Ron let lose a large burp and took a small amount of the lime light from her. She saw him wink at her and mouthed 'thank you'. He just subtlety nodded back.<br>"Well then, that is...interesting... thank you for that Bill, Hermione," Arthur said, nodding in their direction. "But perhaps we could get back to dinner now?"  
>Everyone nodded their consent and soon everyone was eating and chatting one more, even if they were a bit subdued.<p>

As dinner finished and everyone retired to the living room, Lee grabbed a book from the shelf and put it on the arm of a worn, overstuffed red armchair and then sat cross-legged facing it. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Percy joined him and Hermione took her spot in the arm chair, not wanting to be left out, Ginny sat on the floor with the others looking expectantly at Hermione. She opened the book and began to read.  
>"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit..."<br>As she read Molly sat on the loveseat with Arthur and whispered.  
>"Lee would never let anyone read that book."<br>"I know, maybe this friendship is a good thing for them, all of them."  
>"Hmmmmm."<br>She lost herself in thought and by time she was fully aware again all of her children had moved to be facing Hermione and were listening with avid attention to the story, even Arthur was looking on in wonder.  
>"So Cinderella married the Prince and lived happily ever. The end." She closed the book quietly, yawning as Lee put it back.<br>Molly looked at the clock and saw it read 10 so she said.  
>"Bed time you lot! Come on, up you get!" She rose from her seat and ushered them upstairs.<br>After half an hour Molly suddenly realised that she hadn't conjured a cot in Ginny's room for Hermione and went up to do so. When she reached Ginny's door she entered and couldn't find Hermione or her things and went to ask the boys of they knew where she was. When she entered the twins and Lee's room the first thing she saw was Hermione's trunk and the clothes she had been wearing earlier and saw red,she opened her mouth to shout at them but then stopped short at the sight in front of her. Lee's bed had been pushed up to the window seat and had its head board removed so that it looked like one big window bed and on the bed lay the four children. Fred and Lee were on their backs with their arms curled around each other and Hermione and George were back to back with an arm each interlinked laying in-between Fred and Lee. They all had pajamas on and were curled together, their blanket had been dis guarded and they looked cold. Molly picked the blanket up and upon placing it on them, tucked them in and left the room.

As she settled in next to Arthur on the sofa he looked at her and she nodded. They had been married so long he knew what she had seen and that she had accepted it, just from that one nod. Suddenly the floo roared into life and out stepped Dumbledore with a distraught look flicking across his features.  
>"Professor?" Molly asked guiding him to sit down.<br>"Molly, Arthur, my dear friends, I have something greatly upsetting to tell you." He spoke, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.  
>"What is it Professor?" Arthur asked.<br>"I am afraid that Miss Granger's parents, have been killed."  
>The two eldest Weasley's were silent, shock playing across their features along with sympathy for the young girl.<br>"I am so very sorry to have to ask this of you, but their is no one else I trust for the job. Please would you consent to being her legal guardians until she is of age?"  
>"Of course we would Professor," Arthur said after sharing a look with Molly, "But why don't you trust anyone else to?"<br>"Because my dear friends, Hermione was adopted by her muggle parents, her real parents were killed just after her birth, she is in fact half Veela."  
>"Veela?" They gasped.<br>"But she isn't blonde, or ridiculously beautiful. I mean yes she's beautiful, but not enough so to be considered a Veela." Molly stuttered.  
>"Ah yes well, her mother wasn't a Veela, her mother was a muggle, her father was a Veela. You know what that means?"<br>They shock their head, still astonished by what they were hearing.  
>"Male Veela are not beautiful, they are powerful, and her father was the last one as they can only die from a broken heart. When she starts her period, her Veela side will become more pronounced, I only ask that you love her and keep her as safe as possible."<br>"Of course!" Molly exclaimed.  
>"She is fully aware of her parents demise and has ben informed that I would contact someone to become her guardians, I suggest you tell her tomorrow that you are, her things from home will arrive on boxing day. Now if sign this," he said producing a guardianship form. "I can be on my way."<br>They signed and he left. As he did they looked at each other and smiled, they may have stopped having children, but they sure did seem to keep gaining them.

The next morning as all the older occupants of the house were discussing the events of last night over breakfast they heard a thundering of feet coming down the stairs. When they looked up they sae the stricken faces of the youngest children bar Hermione who wasn't their. Before anyone could ask where she was Harry cried.  
>"Hermione just told us that Professor Dumbledore told her that her parents are dead! This means that she won't get any Christmas presents! We have to get her lots so she wont feel alone!" The pure emotional torment could clearly be heard in his voice and it broke everyone in the rooms hearts anew.<br>"Of course, I'll start baking right away!" Molly muttered, dashing to the kitchen. Arthur left the table and grabbed the keys to his work shed while Percy and Charlie shrugged at each other and jogged upstairs. This left Bill looking at them all impatiently tapping his foot.  
>"I know you gave her some dreamless sleep so hurry up and get ready and I'll take you to Diagon Ally." He said.<br>"Bill, it will take ages for us to get ready," George whined petulantly.  
>"Can't you just get us washed and dressed," Lee joined in.<br>"With that wand of yours,"Fred continued.  
>"Please!" They chimed together.<br>"Fine," Bill muttered, "But don't blame me if I 'accidentally' banish a ball or two." They all gulped but when Bill laughed they chuckled along with him.


	10. Creation and Christmas

"Come on Perce, you must have some idea of what I can get her." Charlie moaned as he threw himself onto his little brothers bed.

"I don't know Charlie, she likes books, jokes, her charm bracelet, animals, learning, magi-" he was cut off by his 19 year old brother carelessly throwing a silencing charm at him.

"Wait, she likes animals?" He asked.

Percy nodded his head with an irritated look on his face.

"What kind, magical? Muggle?" He bounced excitedly on the bed much to Percy's chagrin.

"Why won't you answer me?" He demanded after a minute or two.

Percy motioned to him mouth and Charlie's wand whilst scowling. Charlie then smiled sheepishly and undid his charm muttering a quiet 'sorry'.

"That's ok Charlie, I know your just excited about getting another sister to spoil, but remember mum and dad aren't adopting her." Percy smiled at Charlie. He was that one Weasley that no matter what they did you couldn't stay mad at them for long. He used that to his advantage much to often.

"Yeah, I know, its just nice, ya know to have another girl to spoil." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes I know. And yes she loves both, but I think she would probably love something more towards the magical end of the spectrum."

"Ok, I've got it!" He exclaimed joyously rushing towards the door. "Wait, what did you get her?" He asked, hand still poised on the door.

Percy flushed as red as his hair and beckoned his brother to his desk. Charlie looked at what Percy had been working on and smiled. On the table was a bright purple book with bright turquoise writing and bright orange flowers growing up and around it magically. As they covered the whole book, the flowers started to retrace their path and shrink back to the lock, then they started growing again. When Percy opened the book the first thing that hit Charlie was the noise. It was quiet but still there and he noticed that it was the noise of what must of been happening in the picture that was on the page. Percy had made her a beautiful photo album full of her first term of Hogwarts with an everlasting page charm on the book, so it never got full.

"Thats amazing Perce."

"Thank you, I got some of the Professors to help with the charms." He muttered back nervously. " Do you really think that she'll like it?" He asked his big brother, large blue eyes twinkling pleadingly towards him.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Charlie said, pulling his baby brother into a hug.

Once Charlie left Percy's room he dashed into his room and upturned his emergency money bag onto his bed.

"Come on, come on, come on, I know your in here." He muttered to himself as he searched. "Aha!" He exclaimed upon finding the red pouch he had been looking for. He jumped out of his window and landed on the top of his dads work shed just as he was coming out.

As Arthur left the room, he grabbed the keys to his work shed, already knowing what he was going to get Hermione. Entering his shed he got to work straight away, sawing and painting, nails protruding at odd angles from in-between his lips as he hammered away. Once done he looked at his masterpiece chuckling at it. In his hands he held a sign with chains attached above, for connecting it to the preexisting sign on the boys' door, on this sign was written in turquoise, purple and orange writing, her name in beautiful cursive and spelled to be indestructible.

As Arthur was leaving his work shed he heard a thump on the roof which was so unmistakably Charlie that he only had to shout up.

"I've left the keys in the door for you!"

And wait as his second eldest son jumped off of the roof and through the doorway, swinging the door shut behind him and starting up the 'improved' muggle lave, and the laves buzzing filled the air.

As Charlie worked he sung, a sweet melody in old Romanian drifting out into the surrounding area, drawing Molly out to see where it was coming from. You see Charlie never sung at home, it was probably the thing he was best at, even more so than Quidditch or Dragon Taming, his voice was deep and rich and it had a strong tenderness to it when he sung.

As molly walked through the door to the shed she stopped dead in her tracks as Charlie, with his back to her, sung and hammered, the hits of the hammer in perfect sync with his voice. Observing her son, her son that was so objecting to people who he didn't think of as family when he was alone, displaying such a clear tenderness towards a girl he had only just met warmed the matriarch's heart, so much so that a tear or two slipped from her eyes. Before Charlie had a chance to turn around, Molly left, catching the sparkle of a dragon scale in the corner of her eye.

Charlie, with his dragon skills, knew that his mother was there the whole time and caught her tears, sighed contently knowing that he had just helped Hermione more than any other family member could of.

As Molly walked back into the kitchen she felt the barriers she was putting up towards Hermione completely melt and give way to her heart, wishing that she could just hold the girl and help her get though the large amount on her plate. Deciding she was going to do just that she whipped out her wand, causing her knitting needles to go into over drive and then she practically jogged to the twins and Lee's, (and now Hermione's) room. When she got there she was half way between thanking the boys or strangling them when she saw the girl passed out on a bed with a bottle of dreamless sleep potion on the table behind her. She placed a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead and tucked her in, hoping she would get a chance to make up for her behavior.

"What are we gunna get her?!" a very bouncy Harry asked, observing the shops scathingly as if saying 'So you think you're good enough for my best female friend?'

"OWL!" Screeched the third years dashing off to Eeylops, causing the others to sprint after them.

As they entered the three older boys all headed straight towards the back, where the older or unpopular owls were stored, while Harry and Ron looked are some treats for Hedwig. The owner looked strangely at the twins and Lee, sharing a questioning glance with Bill. As the boys reached the middle of the cages they all stopped and stared at what they had to say was the strangest owl they had ever seen.

"What's wrong with it?" Bill asked, only to be silenced by the glares of the other boys.

"Ahhhh," the shop owner sighed. "Poor little lassie, she is the result of what happens when you Imperius a phoenix and an owl. An experiment by Death Eaters years gone past, she dies and is reborn like phoenixes but you can tell she is part owl, can you not?" They all nodded.

"But that doesn't explain the colour." George said, as Fred and Lee nodded vigorously.

"Yes, well, that is an unfortunate tale. But I suppose if you must know, when the Death Eaters saw her, they were disappointed in what they had made and a particularly stupid one tried to vanish her, and well this is the result." He said motioning towards the strange owl.

The owl was unmistakably an owl, but she had exceedingly long tail feathers and was on fire. Her eyes were amazing, one was the deep browns of an owl whereas the other was the fiery amber of a phoenix. But despite all of this the most peculiar thing about her was that she kept flicking from colour to colour.

"She has the talents of any owl, but no one wants her, they say she is unnatural." The owner said sadly.

"We'll take her!" the third years exclaimed, much to the shock of the adults, and the joy of the owner, who said they could have her for free as long as they took good care of her and loved her.

"What am I supposed to get her?" Ron muttered to Harry as the others headed to the back of the shop. "I've got no money." He sighed distressingly.

"You can make her something!" harry exclaimed excitedly, "something from the heart, to show that you love her!"

Ron snorted at Harry's enthusiasm and carelessly said "Wow you're really getting into this, aren't you, you'd of thought you'd never done this before."

This shut harry up as he just looked at Ron, an expression of pure pain playing across his face. As Ron opened his mouth to apologize Harry launched himself at him. Tensing to be hit, Ron was extremely surprised when the tiny boy wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his chest and sobbed, soaking his shirt within seconds. Patting his first friends back as he cried he vowed never to say something so carless again. Determined to make it up to Harry he prized the boy from him and did up his jacket so hid the wet patch on his shirt and slung an arm around him, drawing their bodies together and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, let's go ask Bill if we can go to Quality Quidditch after we've got whatever you want for Hermione and I'll show you around, then we'll get some ice cream from Florentines. Ok?"

Harry nodded shyly into his chest and Ron grabbed his hand to lead him to the counter where the third year boys were grabbing random coins from strange places – like Lee's dreads, George's watch and Fred's bellybutton – to pay for owl treats.

"Where do you wanna go now then? Ron? Harry?" Bill asked the two younger boys.

They shared a glance and Harry, still holding Ron's hand tightly whispered,

"Madam Malkins."

"Madam Malkins." Ron stated boldly for him, glaring at Bill when he opened his mouth to question Harry's loss of happiness. The others however just gave him a quick squeeze when they walked past him, George lingering to whisper something into his ear which brightened his demeanor slightly, causing George to beam and Ron to grin.

As they approached the robe shop Harry rushed to the window displaying women's robes and stared at a beautiful deep green cloak with gold embroidery, the green of his eyes. They entered the shop and he headed straight to it, Madam Malkin following him to give assistance as they were the only ones in the shop. When she saw him admiring the cloak she took it off of the mannequin and he saw that the lining was scarlet.

"How much is that cloak?" George inquired for him

"Its 10 galleons, dear." The kindly woman said, smiling sweetly at the nervous Harry who was clinging to the side of George.

Ron watched as Fred and Lee looked at the men's cloaks with Bill, he was nervous of leaving harry alone but saw that he was with George and joined his eldest brother in browsing.

"It comes in any colour you like, deary." She said and Harry, now snuggled into Georges side spoke quietly but loud enough to hear,

"Can the outside be deep purple and the lining bright orange, and could the embroidery be turquoise?"

"Of course!" she said and she scurried off, flicking her wand at a sewing machine that started going at unearthly speeds with purple velvet, orange fur and turquoise thread. "What pattern would you like embroidery in, dear?" just as she asked a Dr Filbuster Firework flew from the neighboring Zonkos and he instantly said,

"Fireworks, lots of them!" he added quietly to George, "Just like her sometimes loud, sometimes quiet, but always there, shining bright and beautiful, bringing people together." As he said this the shop was quiet except from the fain clatter of the machines in hyper fast mode, all of the occupants of the store heard what he had said due to this and it made them all smile. Madam Malkin in fact decided that he could have a cloak clasp for free because of the heart wrenching love and thought put in his word for this person.

As Harry was picking the clasp, Ron barked a laugh and pointed to a few pieces needed to make a clasp and in his snort you could hear him mutter

"'You can make her something'"

Harry hearing this picked the pieces and gave them to Ron, merely saying,

"Now you can, show your love."

Now that all of the younger boys were done, Bill dumped them into Quality Quidditch Supplies, making them promise to stay there. As he jogged down the Ally he made a turn into an old antique shop. Scanning the shelves he looked for something that such a kind and brave girl would like. Coming to a dark bit of the shop, he strained his eyes and then he saw it. It was perfect, a beautiful potions bottle, spelled indestructible and untamperable, with opalite embellishments and a bottomless spell, it was perfect to be turned in to a charm for her bracelet, as it was about an inch and a half tall and half an inch wide.

Once he had paid he jogged back to the Quidditch shop and took them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for sundaes. As they ate they discussed everything, and Bill was surprised at how intelligent his three joker brothers were and how sensitive they all were to each other's plights, like when Harry felt too full after only a quarter of his ice cream as it was too sweet, Lee swapped with him and then when Ron was still hungry how they all gave him some of theirs.

Once they had arrived home the younger boys all dashed to Ron's room to wrap their presents. Bill went to find Charlie and Molly was still dashing around the house putting up last minuet touches for Christmas, Percy and Arthur were talking about some kind of animation charm and Ginny watched her family, wishing that she could go and talk to Hermione but she couldn't as she was still asleep.

Authors Note:

Sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have had way too much homework and my internet keeps playing up *pouts* I hope you all had a great Christmas, love you all xoxo


End file.
